The Golden Hind
by SteelHeartRose
Summary: Princess Serenity has a problem, men can't touch her, if they do she turns into the golden Hind, half huaman half deer, but there is one out there. Serenity wonders why he can and no one else can. why is that? bad summary please read.Finished SD 16 new
1. Princess Serenity and the Golden Hind

I don't own Serena or any of the other Sailor Moon Characters. I also do not own the Golden Hind. She came from Hercules the legendary adventures. I have changed something's, but you'll have to read to find out, there are no gods just men and women from different planets and other surprise hope you enjoy. Some parts are from Hercules. The Hercules I'm talking about starred Kevin Sorbo. I think I spelled his last name wrong any way on with the story although you probably didn't read this, it being the disclaimer and all.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
In a beautiful garden sat a lovely teenage girl. This teenage girl had long blonde hair pulled into two buns with the rest trailing down her back and forming pools next to where she sat. She had beautiful cerulean blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She sat in between a white rose bush and a pink rose bush. She was reading a book, and just as her black cat with a moon on her fore head came up to her.  
  
"Serenity, what are you reading?"  
  
"A book about a handsome prince who would do any thing for the princess he loves." Serena sighed then added, "I wish I could find love like that, but with what happens when men touch me, that will never be." She hung her head and sigh sadly. Luna stepped into her lap and rubbed her head against Serenity's.  
  
"Don't worry Serenity it will all work out someday." She smiled down at her cat; then wrapped her arms around her in a hug and kissed the moon on her forehead.  
  
"Luna, go warn the scouts, there are hunters on the palace grounds." She put Luna on the ground, stood up and changed her form into a half deer half woman creature. Her human skin was a gold and her deer hair was a brownish gold. She had golden hooves and horns that came out of her head, along with shorter blond hair, that fell down her shoulders and down her back, her eyes were an even brighter blue in this form then in her normal human form and she wore golden armor that cover her chest area and extended down over the top of her deer half. She also held a bow in one of her hands and a quiver of poisonous arrows on her back.  
  
"Serenity, be careful." Luna darted off toward the palace. Serenity took off in the direction she sensed the intruders.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay Men head out. I want you to find the hind and capture her alive. I want that hind, she is the only one with the blood to kill the royal family. Queen Selenity must die." Thirty men took off on their horses with swords in their hands. Fifteen men took off on foot with bows and arrows. "Remember, Alive! If she is dead I'll kill everyone of you!" He yelled. He then added softly to himself, "I want to meet this beautiful fighting creature, she may just be what I want in a women." He chuckled as he thought about what she looked like. " I would also like out plan to work on trapping her in the forest."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serenity saw the men on horseback first and shot three arrows at three of the men and knocked them off their horses. The horses then headed toward a forest. Serenity pulled two more arrows from her quiver and placed them on the string of the bow and pulled back ready to fire when four girls darted past her. She relaxed her arm and the bowstring. She put the arrows back in the quiver and then ran after her friends.  
  
"Thanks Princess, I was itching for a fight," said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Don't worry about fighting, we'll protect you." Taunted the red Sailor.  
  
"I can protect my self Sailor Mars!" The Princess said with an elegant tone in her voice.  
  
"Stop fighting, they're advancing on us." Said a blue haired beauty, Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Lets go scouts, we have to protect our Princess!" Said the Sailor in the orange fuka, Sailor Venus.  
  
The sailor scouts jumped into the air and each threw their strongest attack at the men approaching. Sailor Mercury froze half of the men with her "Shine Aqua Illusion" Mars lit 8 of the 15 men on foot, feet on fire with her "Fire Ignite, Sailor Jupiter knocked the last 15 men on horse back to the ground with a powerful jolt of her "Thunder Crash." Sailor Venus knocked out the last 7 men with her "Crescent Beam Smash" The Princess had the leader cornered against a wall off trees. The scouts all ran to where she was.  
  
"Help the monster is going to kill me!" he screamed. Serenity advanced on the man with the intent to question him.  
  
"Ahhhhhh" A scream was heard causing Serenity to look for the source, She found it was a man who was only half frozen. The man that the princess had cornered now pushed his way through the wall of trees and tore is clothing, scratched his body where it was visible, and even tripped after he got through. Serenity took out one of her arrows and shot the man. When she turned back to where the man was suppose to be she started to search the trees for him and when she found him she charged after him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The girls soon reached the spot where there princess had once been, but was not now, they searched for her and couldn't find her.  
  
"Serenity is always doing this! She thinks she's immortal, I swear." screamed Sailor Mars.  
  
"Calm down Rei, she's just doing what she thinks she can." said Sailor Venus protectively.  
  
"We don't have time to argue, we have to find her. That stupid man must have expected something like this, because he ran into the forest, that only Princess Serenity knows front to back." said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"I'll track her!" said Sailor Mercury as she typed too fast for any one to watch on her mini computer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serenity walked in her forest slowly, she knew the man was planning something, but she didn't know what. She looked around in a clearing ahead of her and shook her head disapprovingly. She pulled out an arrow placed in on the string and pulled it back aiming it in between two trees. When she let go it hit a thin rope and a branch with five spikes on one end swung out. She moved forward again avoiding the branch.  
  
'This is my forest and there little parlor tricks are not going to work." Serenity stepped around in her forest quietly listening to the men hunting for her. She walked slowly and glanced over her right shoulder when she heard a mans' gasp. She took off ahead of him. The man ran after her and shortly after that stopped before he was in a clearing. The hind came form the bushes and pulled an arrow back on her bowstring.  
  
The man spotted her.  
  
" No wait! I'm here to help!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey Endymion are you sure we should be in the Hinds' forest?" asked a man with long white hair, a slightly dark complexion and ice blue eyes.  
  
"Don't call me Endymion, call me Darien. I believe we should try to help her out. She's going to be ambushed if she gets out on that one side of the forest, or she just might be caught in the traps Nester set for her."  
  
The walked a little ways more and saw a net lying on the forest floor covered with leaves.  
  
"Do you see it?" asked Darien.  
  
"Yeah!" called the ice blue-eyed man as he watched Darien pick up a log and throw it into the net. The log caused the net to rise up into the tree with it and the leaves that were covering it, in it. "Amateurs!" he added shaking his head  
  
* * * * * Nester, the man Serenity had cornered, came out in front of his men and sent them into the forest to hunt for the hind. They were beating around in the bushes looking for her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Listen!" Darien paused to listen, then continued, "Nester's sent his men into the forest and they're still beating around in the bushes."  
  
"That means he hasn't gotten the Hind.," added Kunzite.  
  
"Not yet! But we have got to move faster."  
  
"You know, we're going to cover more ground if we split up.  
  
"Okay!" Darien said.  
  
Kunzite stepped forward and stopped as his foot hit a rope. He looked down and said, Uh oh!" Darien walked over to him and noticed a crossbow aimed right directly for his chest.  
  
"Don't move!" Darien commanded  
  
"You're kidding?" Darien didn't say anything to that and examined the bush where the cross bow was. He passed behind Kunzite to look around on his other side.  
  
"Interesting.." Darien said.  
  
"It is?" questioned Kunzite.  
  
Darien replied as he moved around a tree right next to Kunzite, " And here's another one," That one was aimed directly at Kunzite's crotch. He paused to examine them, then continued, "And there tied together. If I disarm one, the other one shoots whether you move or not." He said matter of factly.  
  
"Oh good! What do we do now?"  
  
"Give me a minute!" Darien said as her looked above up into the trees.  
  
"Sure, take your time!" He said fearfully.  
  
Darien jumped up into the air, grabbed a branch and pulled it down with him. When he hit the ground he held the branch. The end of the branch reached Kunzite and he looked at it strangely.  
  
"Grab it and hold on!" Darien said, through gritted teeth, struggling to hold it down for him.  
  
" Isn't there another way?" Kunzite said nervously.  
  
"Grab it!" Darien commanded through gritted teeth before Kunzite had finished what he was saying. Kunzite took a hold of the branch.  
  
"I hope you know what your.Ahhhhhhh!" Darien let go of the branch and Kunzite went up in the air, both arrows just missing him, and then he let go of the branch and fell back down to Earth, bumping into Darien, who didn't fall down. Darien put his hand out to help him up.  
  
"You were suppose to hold on!" Darien stated.  
  
"Yeah, that was the plan wasn't it?" Kunzite asked rubbing his butt.  
  
"You still want to split up?" Darien asked smugly.  
  
"NO!" Kunzite said a tad angry and took off to his right.  
  
"I'll meet you back here!" Darien called after him as he went left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kunzite ran through the forest looking for the hind and he found her and he trailed her. She turned her head in his direction, saw him and took of in front of him where he couldn't see her and came out somewhere to his left with an arrow drawn.  
  
"No wait! I'm here to help." The hind released the arrow and in hit him just above his heart and he fell to the ground knocked out from the impact, but alive and suffering.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Well that was five pages and took me a couple hours to write because I stopped and watched the episode so I could use some stuff from it, I'm not sure it's too funny, but I thought people might laugh if I used Kunzite kinda as Iolus. If you don't know what this is with don't worry about it, just imagine Kunzite actually doing that stuff I'm sure you'll laugh. Well thanks for reading and please review. Tell me what you think. Flames are accepted. I will write at the top of the next chapter a thank you to all who review, I promise I will try to remember to put the names there.  
  
Oh yeah this and the next chapter will probably be the only ones that have parts from Hercules in it, after that it will be completely mine. Thanks for reading and if you have seen this Hercules episode you know that I omitted some stuff, It will be put in, but instead of before him being hurt it'll be after and Darien still won't know that Kunzite is hurt. Any one want to be the beta reader for this story? I'll take the first person that says so in their review. 


	2. The meeting of Serena: Kunzite's shot

Well her is the disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the stuff I used from Hercules. I have also decided to use Darien since I used the name Serena, so in the future I will change the first chapter when I find the time.  
  
Thanks to the reviewer(s): Lady Tristana Rogue  
  
On with the story, The meeting of Serena/ Kunzite's shot.  
  
Mamoru ran through the forest in search of the hind. He slowed down to a walk when he heard some of Hester's men not to far from him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A boy walked out of the forest with a bundle of sticks on his back. He was heading home when some of Nester's men came up behind him, on horses. The boy heard the horse's hooves and turned around. He watched as the men went past him. Only one man stopped.  
  
"Get out of the way!" screamed a black man covered in brown leather armor. He forced his horse to move forward to scare the boy, and it worked, the boy took off into the forest, he was scared that the men were going to chase him so he tried to get away form them. As he ran towards a clearing he tripped over a rope that was close to the ground and rolled into the middle of the clearing and looked up to see a log with spikes in it falling toward him. As it hit him he cried out and then blacked out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Darien walked quietly looking for the hind; he heard a boy's painful cry, turned around and ran to where he heard it. As he reached the clearing he saw the boy and the log covering his body.  
  
"Oh no!" He ran to the boys' side, kneeled, and picked up the log and threw it farther into the forest. The boy moaned. "Lie still, don't move!" he instructed the boy just before he picked him up in his arms.  
  
"Nester he's only a boy!" Darien screamed. Darien set the boy back down. He sensed someone behind him, turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair pulled into buns with hair coming from them and extending down her back. She wore a leather necklace that resembled a crescent moon with a crystal in the middle. She also wore a nice brown and red dress that extended to her knees and matching boots that stopped half way to her knees.  
  
"How badly is he hurt?" Serena asked slightly hidden behind a tree.  
  
"He's dying!" Darien said sadly.  
  
"Is he your son?" Serena asked.  
  
"No.eh. .No!" Darien replied quickly almost cutting off her sentence.  
  
"But you grieve, you already morn his passing." Serena stated skeptically.  
  
"He's innocent, he's done nothing to deserve this." Darien said depressed a bit.  
  
"I can help him if you let me!" Serena said. Darien looked at her and stood up.  
  
"Please!" He pleaded. As she walked up to the boy, Darien noticed that she tried hard to avoid getting near him (Darien). She knelt next to the boy and Darien stood a few feet away from them watching. Serena rubbed her hands together then held them out above the boy. A white light appeared above the boy and slowly the bruises and the marks on the boys body disappeared. As she finished healing the boy she felt weak and fell slightly to her right and Darien lunged forward, fell to his knees and caught Serena in his arms and held her gently. As he looked Serena over to see if she was okay the boy awoke and sat up. Darien looked at him and he started to scurry away.  
  
"Don't be frightened, your okay its." The boy was already up and running away before Darien could finish what he was saying. Serena open her eyes and looked at Darien and the looked at herself, amazed she picked up one of his hands and started to examine it with her hands. Darien turned his attention to her, "Who are you?" Darien asked as she took one of his hands and placed it against her face still amazed.  
  
"I'm Serena! Who are you?" she replied then asked as she continued to examine his fingers and his hands.  
  
"I'm. Darien!" Darien replied slightly lying and questioning the woman that sat next to him and kept examining his hands.  
  
He stood up, bringing Serena up with him.  
  
"You know what you did for that boy was a miracle!" he said slightly surprised.  
  
"Oh!" Serena said disappointed and put her head down, then lifting it back up to his with a slight smile, "I have the gift of healing. Please don't tell anyone what you saw me do here to day."  
  
"No, I mean, if that's what you want." He slightly inquired.  
  
"People would come, more would be hurt. This is a dangerous place." She said as she turned away from him rubbing one hand with the other, she then turned back to him.  
  
"Your secret is safe!" He moved to touch her face " I.uh." Darien placed his hand back at his side as he was cut off by the voices of Hester's men as they searched for the hind. He turned from Serena and took a few steps toward the sound. "You shouldn't be here, this place is." He turned back to where Serena had been standing and stopped in mid sentence. "Where can I find you?" He asked exasperated.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Healer moved around in his home in the village south of the palace. He was trying to make a cure for the poison the hind used to dip the tip of her arrows in. Mamoru bursted into the house with Kunzite draped across his arms. He walked down the stairs and over to the Healer. Kunzite was breathing shallowly, shaking a little and covered in sweat. The healer quickly went over to a table with a white sheet under his arm.  
  
"Oh my, here!" He said as he placed a sheet on a table. "Lay him down here. What happen?"  
  
"He was shot by the hind!" Darien stated sadly.  
  
"Hind?" The healer asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's got a high fever, the arrow was dipped in poison.  
  
"This happened to the others too, but none of them made it to town." The healer stated as he walked over to the table he had previously been working at.  
  
"I dressed the wound with herbs as soon as I found him, but they can only help for a while." The healer lifted up Kunzite's head and poured a liquid down his throat.  
  
"This should help slow the poison down. Is there any thing else we can do?"  
  
Darien thought for a moment and Serena came into his mind.  
  
"Yes there is!" He ran to the door at the top of the stairs. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"But wait, what shall I do?" asked the healer before Darien was halfway out the door.  
  
" Like I said I'll be back as soon as I can. Take care of Kunzite!" Darien said as he rushed out the door.  
  
"Better Hurry!" The healer said under his breath."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Nester, most of the traps were hit, but nothing was caught!" Said one of the men.  
  
"Don't worry about it, keep searching!" yelled Nester. The men continued to search for the hind banging their swords on their shields and walking through the trees and bushes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"SERENA!" Yelled Darien as he ran through the forest. Off in the distance he could still hear Nester's men searching for the hind. He continued to run through the forest and came to the end of it. He came to a building that resembled a temple that sat next to the palace. As he looked around surprised he saw Serena.  
  
She was talking to a woman with short-cropped blue hair, deep ocean blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She wore a gold tiara on her forehead with a blue jewel in the middle and a lighter blue visor over her eyes. She had a blue choker around her neck with the sign of Mercury in the middle, along with a white body suit that had the collar of a sailor suit that tied together in the front with a light blue bow, with the same jewel as in her tiara in the middle of the bow. She wore a short skirt at the bottom of the body suit that was the same color as the sailor piece at the top and tied in the back with an identical bow to the one on her breast. Her boots were the same color as the skirt with a lighter blue strip at the knee where the boots ended, her gloves went to her elbows and had three blue pieces that held the gloves around the bend of her elbow, they stopped the gloved from falling.  
  
Serena looked around and noticed Darien. She spoke to the blue haired woman and she headed to the palace. Serena watched her and then walked to Darien smiling.  
  
"I've been looking for you, I just wish I hadn't found you here!" He motioned to the temple and then to the palace.  
  
"Why not?" Serena asked as she took one of Darien's hands in hers. "I serve in the Temple of Selena. I'm not ashamed of it."  
  
"With what I've heard about her, she's dangerous." Serena turned from him, as not to show the hurt she felt when he referred to the queen. "Your our of place here Serena, your caring, your gentle, and you value life, she doesn't!" The last comment hit Serena hard; she tried her best not to show that it affected her. She still had her back to him.  
  
"You said you were looking for me?" Serena said changing the subject.  
  
"My friend Kunzite is hurt, he was shot by the hind. We came here to help her, to save her from Nester and his trappers." Darien said not really paying attention to her body actions.  
  
"She probably thought he was a poacher after her gold." She paused, "You say he's hurt, he's not dead?" Serena said trying to hide her guilt.  
  
"No! He's alive, but he's getting worse." Darien stated.  
  
"No one shot with the hinds arrow has ever survived." Serena said.  
  
"He needs your gift!" He walked over to where she stood with her back to him and turned her around to face him, then he took her hands in his. "You can save him!" They looked into each other's eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena felt the warmth, as he took her hands into his. She looked at their hands and then into his eyes. She saw the pain, worry and hope in his midnight blue eyes. She was about to say yes when she remembered that the healer in the town and his companion were both men. Se removed her hands from his slowly and turned away again.  
  
"I can't help, I can't go into the village. If only I could tell you why." She took off toward the temple and ran into the doors.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darien listened to her reply, and was surprised to say the least. He had thought that she was a woman who would save his friend if she could, but no it seemed as if he was wrong. He rubbed the back of his head as he headed back into the woods waking slowly thinking about his best friend and Serena.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena closed the door to the temple behind her. She closed her eyes and a crescent moon with the points turned up appeared on her forehead and the dress she wore changed to a white one with golden loops going across the top of the area that covered her chest. The sleeves of the dress were not attached. In the back, her dress was kept tight to her waist by a bow; the ends of the bow fell down to the bottom of the dress. She walked through the temple and soon came to a door that had the ancient moon language printed on it.  
  
"Luna cay mi we sent!" Serenity spoke and the door opened to reveal a room with thrones. Serenity walked into the room and the door closed behind her. The room was a brilliant blackish silver color. It had many carvings and letters carved into the walls. They all told a story of each queen that had ruled. It the center of the roof was a crescent shaped hole that allowed some sunlight in, it was meant for the beautiful bluish-white light that reflected off the Earth at night. Near the far back of the room sat the thrones for the rulers, the king queen and two slightly shorter ones for the heir and their betrothed. There were all made out of the white moon stone that the moon was famous for, but in this room you could not determine the stone from the black jade that was found on the nemesis that the evil had invaded from eons ago.  
  
A servant was polishing the thrones. She turned to look at the princess.  
  
"Serenity, I had not expected you back so soon." Serenity looked toward the woman who had not addressed her as; 'your highness'. The woman stood and walked into the light that shown down from the crescent shape. It was her closest friend, Sailor Saturn.  
  
Sailor Saturn had short black hair that ended at her shoulders, along with purple highlights that shone in the light. Oh her fore head there was a gold tiara with a white jewel in the middle. She had violet eyes and very pale skin. Around her neck she wore a bluish-violet choker with a crystal burst in the middle. She wore a white body suit, with no sleeves, but the shoulders were covered by material that fringed where the bend of her shoulder started. The collar of the suit was a solid bluish-purple that was tied in the front by a red bow, which had a similar, but larger, crystal burst in the middle of it. The short skirt at the bottom was the same color as the collar. The boots she wore was the same color as the skirt and laced from the top of her ankle up to her knee, where the boots stopped and her gloves resembled Mercury's except the piece of material above the bend of her elbow stuck out from the rest. After she stood up a glaive appeared in one of her hands. The top was shaped like the letter G and the pole that extended down from it was quite simple, at the end there was a rather sharp point.  
  
"Saturn, it is you, you scared me." Serenity stated plainly.  
  
"I am sorry Serenity!" She bowed slightly to prove she was sorry.  
  
"What are you doing Saturn?"  
  
"I am polishing the thrones where your future family will soon sit!" Saturn stated happily with a straight face.  
  
"But, Saturn with my condition, no prince alive can touch me!" Serenity said sadly.  
  
"Did your mother say you had to marry a prince?"  
  
"Yes! I am of royal blood and cannot marry below my status, besides the blood of the royal who can touch me is special." She walked over to Saturn.  
  
"Yes Serenity?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Do you have a man you love?"  
  
"I do, your highness!" She said blushing.  
  
"Please Saturn I hate the formalities, Serenity would work just fine! Please tell me about him."  
  
"He is actually from my planet and is the highest ranking knight. He is sworn to protect me and he has told me many time that he loves me."  
  
"What is his name?" Serenity inquired.  
  
"It's Mace!" Saturn replied.  
  
"I've heard of him, he is the man every woman wants on your planet." Serenity looked into Saturn's violet eyes. "I'm glad you have found someone you love." Serenity said sighing.  
  
"I take it you have not found a prince that you have fallen for?"  
  
"No! Saturn are you done with the thrones?"  
  
"Almost!"  
  
"Would you accompany me to the ball? I'll even call Mace from your planet for you to dance with." Saturn's eyes lit up and for the first time in the whole conversation Saturn smiled.  
  
"Yes, so as soon as you're done with the thrones, meet me in my room I have a dress you may wear." Serenity said smiling.  
  
"Thanks you Serenity!" Saturn giggled with delight. As she went back to polish the thrones he glaive disappeared and she picked up the cloth and continued.  
  
Serenity left the room and headed to the call room. She called Mace and had him transported to the moon. She told him to wait in the gardens and Saturn would be out to see him soon. She ten rushed to her room and got the dress for Saturn.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Well I'll end it there 7 pages and I'm getting tired of writing and there. I know there was a lot of description at some point but I wanted to try and describe the scouts out fits. Hope you enjoyed and please review. I still need a beta reader if anyone is interested.  
  
(Translation for ancient moon language: Allow me to enter.) Saturn's out fit it is the first one she wore. 


	3. The Surprises Part A

Well here is the disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the stuff I used from Hercules.  
  
Thanks to the reviewer(s): Lady Tristana Rogue and Eo  
  
On with the story, The Surprises Part A  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sailor Saturn walked down the hall toward Serenity's bedchamber. She was holding herself back from running. She hadn't seen Mace in about 3 years and she couldn't wait. The thought of seeing him made her start running. Halfway to Serenity bedchamber she sensed something and stopped. She closed her eyes, made her staff appear and concentrated. A life in the near by town was dying slowly from poison. She opened her eyes and quickly appeared in the princess bedchamber, surprising Serenity.  
  
"Saturn, is something wrong?" She asked concerned.  
  
"A life is about to be lost Serenity." Saturn said quickly. Serenity bowed her head ringing the dress, for Saturn, in her hands.  
  
"I know, but if I venture into the town I might get touched. There are many men in the town." Saturn walked up to Serenity and placed one of her gloved hands on Serenity's bare hand. Serenity stopped wringing the dress and handed it to Saturn. The dress was a light violet and was very long. It had double spaghetti straps on each shoulder and each was covered with jewels.  
  
"Its beautiful Serenity, thank-you!" She held the dress up to her in front of Serenity mirror. "Serenity, I think that you should heal him."  
  
"I think so too, since it was."  
  
"Your fault?"  
  
"Yes, you sensed the poison from my arrow?"  
  
"Yes! Serenity, go heal him I will cover for you, but you must not be gone for longer then needed, my magic only holds up for so long." Saturn walked up to her and hugged her. "Go Serenity."  
  
"Thank you, Saturn, could you transport me to the middle of the forest?" Serenity asked. "I was asked earlier and could sense the mans best friends' pain in his heart, but because of my fear I said no, but I really should do it. I have a feeling that I might too far away being here."  
  
"Okay Serenity, but you have to tell me where Mace is."  
  
"Oh Saturn I completely forgot! With me thinking about that man that got wounded." Saturn's face dropped.  
  
"He's been waiting in the garden you're always in for 30 mins." Saturn looked at her surprised.  
  
"You scared me, I thought you'd forgotten to teleport him here."  
  
"Oh Saturn, I would never forget a promise." They hugged.  
  
"While I'm still Saturn, lets get you transported to the forest." Saturn held her glaive out in front of her. "Take hold of the glaive." Saturn commanded. Serenity turned into the Golden hind and took a hold of the glaive. "Be careful Serena!" Saturn closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Soon the hind disappeared. Saturn opened her eyes and whispered, "Be careful princess, and thank you." She hugged the dress with one arm.  
  
Hotaru came out of the room no longer in her scout uniform, but in the dress Serenity had let her borrow. She ran all the way to the garden, as she reached the steps she stopped and searched for Mace and found him with his back to her. He was dressed in the royal armor of Saturn. She walked down the steps as quiet as a lion stalking pray. She came up behind him and when she was about to put her hands over his eyes he turned around, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"You still the best soldier, next to me."  
  
"Oh my little lioness, how I have missed you, three long years."  
  
"I'm missed you!" She tried to move but he held her in place.  
  
"Mace? May I see your face, you still wear your helmet." He took one of her hands from around her and removed his helmet. His long white hair fell down his tan face and went down to the middle of his back. His violet eyes were directed at her and her alone.  
  
"You' re more beautiful then the last time I saw you."  
  
"Mace you're more handsome then I remember." Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Mace pulled Hotaru closer and was about to kiss her when they heard a strange call for help.  
  
"NO! Serenity!" Hotaru jumped from her loves arms, stood and looked toward the forest, then she turned to look back at Mace. "I'm sorry love, but the princess needs me." She turned toward the forest again.  
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!" She instantly wore her warrior outfit again. "I'm sorry Mace, but I must go!" she said not looking at him. Just as she was about to jump into the air, Mace grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'm going to!" She turned to look at him and saw him with his helmet back on and his sword drawn.  
  
"Right lets go!" She jumped into the air with Mace running on the ground behind her. She made her glaive appear in her hand and started searching for Serenity.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The hind appeared in the forest and started to see if Darien was still in the forest. Suddenly a branch behind her cracked and scared her. She turned and saw a human form, but didn't recognize it as Darien, and took off.  
  
"Wait. wait. I'm not here to harm you!" yelled Darien.  
  
The hind took off looking behind her and appeared in a clearing, right in front of Nester.  
  
"GET HER NOW!" Yelled Nester as soon as he saw her. The men started to charge at her and she let out a strange half human half deer cry, to let the scouts know that she needed help. As one of men with a spear was about to hit her, Darien came out in front of her and took a hold of the spear, yanked it forward, causing the guy to fall forward unexpectedly, he then used all his strength and threw the guy making him let go of the spear. Darien then threw the spear at a couple other guys headed for him and continued to fight them hand to hand.  
  
Another man charged at him with a sword and just before the man plunged the sword into him, he bent down and when the man hit his shoulder he threw the man over his shoulder and the man landed at the base of a tree. 2 more men charged him and he did the same thing with them, both landing on top of the other man. A fourth man charged him with a staff. Darien grabbed the staff and swung the guy around a few time and then let go of the stick. After he let go of the stick the man flew into the three men that had finally gotten up and they all fell back to the ground with the fourth man on the top.  
  
Two more men charged after the hind, but Darien moved in front of her just in time to knock the men away. The hind took off to her left, seeing this as an opportunity to flee. Unknown to everyone she hid behind a nearby rock.  
  
"Get the Beast! Go after her! We'll deal with him later." Yelled Nester.  
  
"This is wrong Nester, let her go!" Darien yelled after the man as they ran off in the direction the hind went. Nester hung behind in a horse drawn buggy.  
  
"Never, we got the hind once, we'll get her again and when we do, you'll be dead, Endymion." Nester said just before he followed his men. Darien starts to follow after them when he senses someone behind a rock. He turned and Serena walked out from behind it.  
  
"Serena, What are you doing here?" Darien asked surprised.  
  
"Watching! You save her? She asked. She was wearing the same outfit she had been when she met Darien.  
  
"Yes, Of course I did, that's why I'm here. I was hoping she could help Kunzite." Darien said. He started to walk after Nester and his men.  
  
"Wait, Don't go. I. you don't need her, I'll go with you." Serena stated slightly frightened.  
  
"Your afraid to go into the village aren't you?" questioned Darien. "That's why you want your gift to be a secret."  
  
"Yes, your right! I'm afraid of people. They are dangerous to any one that's not exactly like them." Serena stated firmly while closing one hand over the other and then switching hands every so often.  
  
"It'll will be dark by the time we get into the village. No one will se you and even if they do I promise to take care of you." Darien said taking one of her hands. They stared to walk when Saturn landed in front of Darien and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"How dare you touch her? Serena are you alright?"  
  
"Saturn, this is the man taking me to heal his friend." Saturn bent down and pulled the guy to his feet. Darien quickly took a protective stance in front of Serena.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry!" She bowed to the man and jumped into a tree "See you later Serena, and do be careful, he is after all a man." They heard her jump from tree to tree for a while and then the leaves stopped rustling.  
  
"Who was that?" Darien asked surprised.  
  
"A friend, who serves at the temple. Can we get moving, please I have another place I must be as soon as possible," Serena stated.  
  
"Uh. Yeah" Darien started toward the village and Serena followed him.  
  
They soon reached the village and headed to the healer's hut. Darien walked in first and hid Serena's form from the healer.  
  
"Darien, he's still." He paused when he saw Serena walk into the room. "Oh, I need to get some water, if you need me." He said and started to walk toward the back door.  
  
"Not a word that she's here." Darien said.  
  
"What ever you say Darien!" The healer said before he walked out the back door to get water.  
  
Serena walked over to the table that Kunzite was on and held her hands over his chest and healed the wound that she had caused. Darien watched from a safe distance. When she was done Kunzite aroused, saw her and touched her, causing her to turn into the hind. She looked at Darien.  
  
"I didn't mean to deceive you."  
  
"I take it this is why you were afraid to come into the village."  
  
"Yes! Now if you'll excuse me!" She ran past him, out the door and headed back to the palace.  
  
"Serena!" Darien called after her. She just ignored it. He was about to chase after her when the healer came back into the room.  
  
"Darien, you already 30 mins late for the ball. I'll take care of Kunzite, you need to go, the ball is for you." The healer said.  
  
"You're right, thanks for reminding me." Darien said, not sure of what to do. He decided in the end to attend the ball and find Serena sometime tomorrow or skip a little of the ball to find her. He got dressed in his silver armor that only covered his shoulders and went down to his knees. He wore a blue shirt under the armor that covered his arms and white gloves over his hands. He wore black boots up to his knees that covered the bottom of his armor.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I'm sorry I've been typing since 12:00 pm and it's now 5:00 pm. I had a death in my family so it was hard writing this chapter but I hope it was okay. I would continue to write more, but if I did this would be like 12 pages and that's a bit much to read so I'll finish part b soon and post it, maybe tomorrow or next week. I really need an editor so if your interested let me know.  
  
I was wrong, I will probably have about 1-5 more chapters with stuff from the Hercules show just in a slight different order. I'm hoping only one more. Well please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. The Surprises Part B

Well here is the disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the stuff I used from Hercules.  
  
Thanks to the reviewer(s): Lady Tristana Rogue and Eo*Angel: reviewers as of 5/13/03.  
  
On with the story, The Surprises Part B  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Saturn jumped away from them with Mace behind her, he was a brilliant warrior, but needless to say he was no Amazon like his girl friend. When Saturn stopped on the 8th tree from the Princess, Mace almost fell as he stopped from knocking into Saturn. She grabs his armor and yanked him into the tree. He sat on the branch not sure of what had happened.  
  
"Why did you let a man you don't know take the princess?" Mace asked slightly shocked.  
  
"Well, before I shoved him to the ground, I noticed he was holding Serena's hand and she was still human. That man will not harm her; he is the only man alive that can touch her bare skin. She may not know, but she's in love, if she weren't Serena would not fret over a man she wounded." Saturn stated smiling and watching the two walk off together.  
  
"Do you recognize him?"  
  
"Huh?" Saturn asked changing her expression.  
  
"He's an Earthling."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"The skin color. People born and raised on that planet have varying skin color and hair color. His skin is a tan, from working out in the sun, and he has dark hair. Mercurians have light colored hair and naturally tan skin, with the exception of the royal family. Martians, have fair skin and dark hair or red hair. Jupitarians all have brown, blonde or black hair, slightly tan skin and all show that they have much strength. Saturnites have pale skin and midnight black hair or Tan skin and White hair. Neptunians all have water colored hair and pale skin, almost white. Ranians have blonde hair, light skin or they have light brown hair and dark skin. Plutarins all have Dark Tan skin, Unlikely hair colors, none of which are normal, and act almost exactly like Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Hmmm you seem to know a lot about that." Saturn said.  
  
"Oh yeah traveling from planet to planet for princess to see me, I looked around and scoped everything out." HE smiled as said this, then when he finished his smile turned to a frightened look. "Oooops!" Suddenly he felt his helmet being removed, the next thing he knew he was on the ground, with the wind knocked out him, trying to figure out why his head hurt.  
  
"You loved and missed me huh?" Saturn said looking at him angrily. She had slight tears in her eyes. "Well if you truly loved me, you never would have had to go to those planets to meet princesses."  
  
"Hotaru I. I..." His speech was cut off as his helmet fell and hit him in the head. He rubbed his head and looked up into the tree to see Saturn crying.  
  
"Have it your way, you stupid play boy, go marry one of those other princess or nobles, what ever they were, forget we ever met." She jumped from the tree and gracefully landed on her feet. She walked over to him and stared down at him. "While you're at it, go home, I don't ever want to see your face again. SATURN TELEPORT!" She disappeared.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mace tried to grab her before she disappeared, but to no avail. He sat up and covered his aching face with his helmet. He'd really screwed up this time; he knew she would be angry if she ever found out that he had visited all those planets. 'I should have told her the truth instead of telling her that to make her jealous.' She was not jealous, she was angry. He knew, she thought about him as much as he did her. He loved her and nothing was taking her from him and now he was going to fix the mistake he made. He was going to that ball dressed as a noble man, who would sweep her off her feet and slowly reveal that it was him and not a noble that loved her. He would explain everything and the real reason as to why he went to those planets. He quickly stood from his spot and ran back toward the palace, when he reached it, there was no trace of his armor, but instead he wore a mask and a black noble suit. He walked into the palace and to the ballroom, where he knew Saturn would be.  
  
"If anyone has an idea on how the noble suit would look let me know, I don't and would like to.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Saturn appeared in the hall outside the ballroom. After she appeared she let her scout suit and glaive to disappear and leave her standing in the dress Serena had given her.  
  
"Stupid freaking men" Saturn muttered while crying. She backed up against the wall and tried to get a hold of herself, 'he was after all just a man right? No he wasn't just any man, he was the man the she loved and couldn't be with out.' This made her cry even harder.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serenity walked down the hall dressed in a beautiful white gown. It was sleeveless, with a plain white-clear sash, that went across the top, from under one arm to under to the back where in the middle it tied together and fell down her back to the end of her gown, which was touching the floor. The sparkling dress fitted her perfectly until it reached just below her waist, then it fell loosely to the floor billowing a little bit from the slight draft in the palace, that was always there. She wore gloves that matched, along with white shoes that had golden yellow moons on the tip of them. Around her neck she wore a silver chain, which hung down to the top of the dress, with her families' crystal on it. In the middle of her fore head she had a golden crescent moon with the tips facing up. Over her eyes she wore a feathery white mask that brought out her deep cerulean blue eyes. In her ears she had golden yellow moons hanging from a small white crystal stub.  
  
As she approached the ballroom she noticed a figure up against the wall holding back sobs. Serenity quickly ran to her friend as soon as she noticed it was Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru? What are you so upset about? I've never seen you cry, so it must be huge." Serenity asked concerned.  
  
"Mace!" Hotaru sobbed. Serenity quickly engulfed her friend in a hug.  
  
"Oh Hotaru, what did he do?"  
  
"He doesn't love me!" Hotaru cried  
  
"Hotaru are you sure?"  
  
"In the past three years he has been to every planet in our solar system to meet with the princess." Hotaru said holding back more of her pain. Serenity hugged her friend harder, not sure of what to say since she had never had this problem. A man dressed in a black mask and a noble suit walked up and saw the two. "He just doesn't love me any more, and I love him so much, I can't live without him, Serenity."  
  
"I do love you Hotaru, I only said that to make you jealous and want me even more, but it made you angry, to think that I need more then just you. I'm so sorry Hotaru." Mace said as he reveled himself and walked up to them slowly. Hotaru looked at him and buried her head in Serenity's arms. Serenity muttered something and Hotaru was in Mace's arms. He quickly hugged her tighter and refused to let her go. She looked up and him and struggled to get free, still angry with him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotaru thought she felt the arms around her change, but she dismissed it, until they tightened around her and she got a whiff of a male's scent, it was Mace. She almost wrapped her arms around him, but held back the urge. She inhaled his scent and had to hold herself, she looked up at him and started to struggle, but Mace just held her and looked into her eyes. When she caught a hold of his she stopped struggling. HE slowly bent his head down and brushed her lips with his. Hotaru couldn't control herself anymore, his scent the taste of his lips, she needed them. She brought up her arms as he pulled his head away and pushed it back capturing his lips. He was shocked to say the least, but responded to her by returning her need. Serenity quietly said something and they, not to their knowledge, appeared in Saturn's favorite garden. They came up for air and as soon as Mace could he recaptured her lips showing that he was never going to let her go. After a minute or so Mace took his lips from hers and move to her neck. She moaned in pleasure and tightened her grip on him.  
  
"Three year is far too long!" Hotaru softly said.  
  
"Far too long" Mace agreed as he moved his lips back to hers and kissed her again with even more passion then before. They then broke apart and headed to the ball. Each one obtaining a mask. Hotaru's was a black feathery mask that brought out her eyes perfectly.  
  
* * * * * Serenity smiled as she watched the two disappear. 'Love should never ever be tainted by jealousy.' Serenity quickly walked to the doors of the ballroom, where her mother was waiting for her.  
  
"Mother, should you not be inside?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, my dear! Where have you been?" Asked the queen patiently.  
  
"I went into the village!" The queen looked at her shocked and angry. She gulped, but continued, " I had to heal a man that I wounded. Did Hotaru's spell not work?"  
  
"Serenity! No it did not. You are not supposed to use your healing powers, except in an emergency." The queen said angrily.  
  
"Mother, I shot him, he was an innocent, whom I thought was after my gold, but wasn't. I refuse to apologize for it either, he didn't deserve to die, coming here to help the golden hind and all."  
  
"Serenity, just change into a ball gown and go inside."  
  
"Mother have you looked at my dress?" The queen examined Serenity and smiled.  
  
"You look so beautiful, I'm sorry, I was so angry at you for being late, that I didn't notice."  
  
"Thanks mother and I accept your apology."  
  
"Just go inside, no royalty will be announced until the end of the masqued ball." The queen stated.  
  
"See you later mother." Serenity called as she opened the door. She walked through and saw four girls above the stairs look at her and then one with black hair look away quickly. Serenity smiled at her friends. Even with the masks she could tell who they were. Amy was so poised and she held a book on science or something close to it. Lita was the tallest and she was hanging half way over the banister trying to scoop out the men that had come for the ball. Mina was the best dressed and wore a beautiful tight fitting orange gown. Raye, as always, glared at Serenity for showing up late, but she still loved Raye and the rest of the girls as if they were her sisters. Serenity walked over to them.  
  
"You all look lovely!" Serenity stated looking at the girls dressed once again. Rei wore a red gown, her favorite color, which fit her tightly above the waist and fanned out from the waist down to her ankles. On her feet she wore red high heels. She wore a red choker and red star earrings and red gloves to match. Her mask, that covered her eyes, was red, tipped with a bit of black, it resembled a crows face.  
  
Ami wore a simple blue dress that complemented her eyes and a little of her womanly figure she tried to hide. She wore lighter blue shoes, gloves and a headband in her hair. She wore the sign of Mercury, in blue, on a silver chain around her neck, along with matching earrings. Her mask was simple, with lines of embroidery covering it, and covered her eyes.  
  
Makoto wore a black sleeveless dress with red roses all over it and matching black shoes and gloves. She wore a black choker around her neck with a red rose in the middle of it and the sign of Jupiter, in green, as the leaves. Her mask matches her dress, each piece that covered her eyes was a red rose with green leaves sticking out and in the middle of the rose there was a hole where her green eyes showed through.  
  
Minako, the most stunning in Serenity's opinion, wore an orange dress with criss-cross spaghetti straps, that went to her knees. She wore shoes that were high heels and had straps going from the back of her shoe, around her leg to her knee. She wore an orange bow in her hair, with the end of the ribbons falling down to the middle of her back. The necklace that she wore was just slightly too long to be a choker and held the sign of Venus. She had matching earrings, in orange. Minas mask was orange sides ways hearts, and in the middle her light blue eyes showed through. That was Mina's trademark the heart, after all she was the love goddess.  
  
Serenity smiled, waved to them and walked down the stairs. As she reached the bottom a gloved hand reached out and touched hers. Serenity flinched and pulled her hand back causing the young man to glare at her.  
  
"If you don't want to dance, just tell me don't jerk away as if my touch is going to kill you!" The man said angrily.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, kind sir!" She curtsied gracefully then continued, "I was not expecting anyone to touch my hand and shock me." She stood from her curtsied to see that the man was stalking away. "I really am sorry!" Serenity said softly. She stepped off the stairs and walked into the crowd. Everyone was dancing; almost all the girls weren't wearing long gloves, like she had too. A man in silver armor came up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him and was almost breathless as she realized she was staring at one of the princes. She curtsied gracefully and he bowed smoothly. Some of the girls were scowling at her out of envy or pure hatred. She felt the stares and ignored them.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He took her hand and kissed it. She smiled.  
  
"I would love too." She curtsied again only with her hand in his, when she stood up his other hand came to encircle her waist and stop at mid-back. She then placed her other hand on his shoulder. They began to slow dance to the beautiful tune and he pulled her a little closer to him.  
  
"Sorry, but I always have a hard time dancing so far apart. Do you mind, my lady?" He asked sweetly in a slightly deep voice. She looked up at his face and saw that he had tan skin and a white mask, allowing his deep midnight blue eyes to be seen. He was looking at her and smiling, waiting for her reply. She smiled.  
  
"No at all my good sir, as long as you give me more then one dance." She said, eyes sparkling.  
  
"How can I resist, you are the best partner I have ever danced with." He said as he pushed her out and she came back into him from a twirl. "See you even spin beautifully and most women I have danced with tonight end up letting go of my hand and falling on their rears." He said simply. Serenity giggled a little into his chest, knowing that she should not be.  
  
"Thank you good sir, for the compliment, I do have to say you are just as good a dancer as my father was and that is saying quite a bit." She said smiling.  
  
"Well any complement that compares me to the man who brought you into this world, is well accepted, my lady. Shall we try another spin?" Serenity shook her head yes and the prince spun her around and brought her back to him, just as the song ended. They broke apart and started to clap at the orchestra. The lead violinist curtsied and then the pianist stood and bowed. Serenity clapped and smiled at the two, she knew who they were, even with the masks. The prince bent down and whispered into her ear. "May I have the last dance this evening?" Serenity looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I would love that. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs at 11:45 pm. That way we will be garnteed the last dance together." Serenity said as she tried to look into his eyes, but couldn't see them, from the glare of lights. She curtsied to him and stood again. He bowed and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.  
  
"Till we meet again, sweet princess." He said just before he kissed her hand. He let her hand go and walked off into the crowd. Serenity pulled her hand to the crystal and held it. Serenity watched him until she couldn't find him. 'Till we meet again my prince.' She thought dazily. She slowly and carefully walked through the dancers and went out on to the balcony that was open for anyone and all. She walked to the railing and stared up at the earth. Unknown to her, 3 figures were slinking up on her and one was being dragged.  
  
It was Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako. They walked up to Serenity as she turned around. She jumped and almost fell over the edge.  
  
"Please do not do that!" serenity said slightly cross.  
  
"Sorry Serenity!" Minako apologized quickly.  
  
"But we have to know who that man was you were dancing with," Makoto finished for her.  
  
"I will not know, well not until midnight anyway." Serenity said turning back to look at the Earth. "Only 1 hour and 45 minutes till I dance with him again." Serenity said, forgetting her friends were still there.  
  
Well I thinks it done and I hope that you liked it I thinks it's okay it took me a while to get it right, Let me know how it was. Anyone got any ideas? I am looking for some for the next chapter. What are your thoughts should the prince meet with Serenity and then you find out who it is or should The Prince not show up? What do you think let me know please? Oh yeah to let you know when they are talking there's not suppose to be words like won't or can't. So if I screwed that up let me know. It is suppose to be formal when they talk. Thanks for reading. I've read through this quite a few times and it's getting better, I hope let me know what ya think. 


	5. Identities revealed part 1

Well her is the disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the stuff I used from Hercules. I have also decided to use Darien since I used the name Serena, so in the future I will change the first chapter when I find the time.   
  
Thanks to the reviewer(s): Lady Tristana Rogue, 

Eo*Angel , Sakura, Anonoymous, and Labella4 as of 7-6-03, Thanks so much. Anyone want to help me by reading my chapters before I post and telling me what they think?  
  
On with the story, Secret Identities Part 1  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  


"I feel great I feel fine!" Kunzite said as he sat up on the table.  
  
"You were almost dead just a few hours ago, YOU can't be fine." said the healer in disbelief. "Here sit down and rest." He said as he sat Kunzite back down on the table.  
  
"I DON"T want to rest I don't want to lie down, I..." He looked around and saw the food on the table and motioned, "I want to eat!" Kunzite said a bit frustrated.  
  
"Okay, so eat! Just take it easy." Said the healer giving up.  
  
"I will!" He said seeing the healers reaction. Then Darien walked by the window and a few moments later he walked through the door.  
  
"Maybe you can talk some sense into him, he needs rest." The healer said taking one more shot at getting him to rest.  
  
"Well..." He turned his attention to Kunzite, "You look better!" Darien said, still dressed in his armor from the ball.  
  
"I feel better, I feel great but those dreams are weird. I had this vision of a beautiful woman, then suddenly there was the hind again." Darien looked a bit shocked that he remebered it. Hey Darien, why are you dressed in your armor?"  
  
Darien looked down at his clothing and sighed, "The imperial ball at the palace was this evening."  
  
"Is it over already?" He asked as he took a bite of an apple that he picked up out of the bowl of fruit.   
  
"No! It's about 11:00 and I have to go back, but I had a little time, so I thought I would come check on you and see if I could find Serena, but so far no luck with that." Darien sighed as he sat down across from Kunzite as he picked up some bread that had been laid out. "Did you want to come to the last part of the ball? It last a few more hours."  
  
"Sure, let me get dressed." Kunzite said, just about to jump from his seat.   
  
The healer walked over to him and forced him back down as he tried to stand.  
  
"Hey, let me up!" Kunzite said.  
  
"Not, until you rest!" The healer demanded. Kunzite suddenly shoved the healer back and stood up.  
  
"I'll rest after the ball!" With that said Kunzite trudged into the next room and slammed the door.  
  
"What happened?" Asked the healer.  
  
"You tried to keep him away from a royal gathering, he loves talking to the royals."Darien laughed.  
  
He came out a few moments later dressed in a white suit, with a matching cape. All of the fastening and trim were a light golden yellow.  
  
"Where are Jedeite, Zoisite, and Nephright?"  
  
"They're still at the ball. Lets go, it will take a little time to get there and I wish to look for Serena while we are on our way." With that said Endymion and Kunzite said good-bye to the healer and left for the ball.  
  
They walked through the forest, Endymion in Search of Serena. They came to a peaceful clearing and Endymion stopped in the middle and looked up to see that the Earth was shining on him. When he looked back toward the forest he saw what he had come in search for, well her other self any way, the Golden Hind, whom stood looking at him. Kunzite was watching the hind and freaking out. He quickly moved in front of Endymion and tried to guard Endymion.  
  
"It is okay Kunzite, she is who I was looking for." Endymion stated.  
  
"But, that's the Golden Hind, not Serena!" Kunzite pointed out.  
  
"They are one in the same!" Darien stated all the while watching the Golden Hind. "Please go through the forest and wait for me at the end, I must speak with her, alone!" Kunzite moved toward the hind and Endymion's voice stopped him, "Do not touch her!" He commanded. Kunzite walked quickly past the Golden Hind without touching her.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Serenity stared at the Earth and smiled, it was the time that Earth was full. 'This ball is so perfect for the Earth visit. I wish Darien were here. Wait... do I really? Oh yes, Darien I want you here I want you to hold me, I must go to him and find him, maybe if I speak with him, he can learn to like my other form, I have to give a shot, I miss him, my Prince will have to wait, I must see Darien. Serenity grabbed a hold of the banister and jumped off, the girls rush forward to grab her and Minako caught her wrist before she could change into the Golden Hind.  
  
"No you don't Serenity, this is no time to be in the forest! Your prince will be here soon."  
  
"Let go of me, I must see him, let me go!" Serenity screamed.   
  
Minako looked at the Princess, but did not let go. Hotaru ran out onto the balcony wondering who provided the scream.   
  
"Let Serenity be with the man she longs for, the only man alive that can touch her and not change her." Ami, Rei, Makoto and, Minako looked at her and the man that held her close to him, with one of her hands in his, held close to his heart.   
  
"That is not possible! There have been tests done and the only man that could touch her would be from Earth, you know a love like that is forbidden!" Ami stated.  
  
"Yes and the man is from Earth, but that never matters, when it comes to love!" Stated Mace.  
  
"I won't let her go!" Minako said protecting the princess and tighten her grip on the Princesses wrist.  
  
"Let me go!" Serenity cried, "I have to feel his touch, I have to see him, I need him."   
  
"You don't need any men Serenity!" Rei said turning to look at the princess, "They are useless and cause you pain!"  
  
"If you won't let her go to him, I will take her!" Screamed Hotaru as she pulled from her lovers grasp, transformed, and jumped off the balcony. She quickly took a hold of Minako's hand and wrenched Serenity's wrist free. As Serenity started to fall, Sailor Saturn took a hold of her and yelled, "Saturn Teleport!" Minako reached to take a hold of Serenity's hand and stop her, but they disappeared faster then she could react.  
  
"Good Luck Serenity!" Mace said as the girls transformed and jumped of the balcony. They landed clumsily, but quickly corrected their mistake and took off toward the woods.   
  
"Princess!" The for girls called.  
  
Saturn reappeared on the balcony, with Serenity's mask in one of her hands..  
  
"So?" Mace asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"She has turned into the hind and is awaiting the man she loves. He will get to her before those clumsy girls do." Sailor Saturn turned toward the woods. "Those girls are still new warriors and think their princess to be weak against love, but with the condition the princess has had since birth, I do not believe that she could love anyone else. Her father was the only one who could touch her ever, she needs him." Sailor Saturn said as she let her warrior outfit disappeared and the dress Serenity had given her reappear in its place. "Good Luck Serenity." Hotaru said to the wind.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_   
  
Serenity trotted toward the clearing and as she got closer she heard foot steps and when she could see the clearing she saw him, Darien, but he was dressed in armor, the same that the prince had been wearing. His mask had nee removed and she saw it in his hands. As she came to the edge she stopped and his eyes landed on her, so did his companions. She held her giggle as the man panicked and moved to protect him.  
  
"It is okay Kunzite, she is who I was looking for." Endymion stated.  
  
"But, that's the Golden Hind, not Serena!" Kunzite pointed out.  
  
"They are one in the same!" Darien stated all the while watching the Golden Hind. "Please go through the forest and wait for me at the end, I must speak with her, alone!" Kunzite moved toward the hind and Endymion's voice stopped him, "Do not touch her!" He commanded. Kunzite walked quickly past the Golden Hind without touching her.  
  
She changed into to Serenity, ran to him and threw her arms around him. When his arms encircled her body she was surprised.  
  
"I found you, Serena!" Endymion said as he hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.  
  
She pulled away from him and he looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I have something to tell you as well." She said not looking up at him. She slowly looked up at him and his eyes grew wide and his face grew a bit pale. He let his arms fall to his side and stepped back a foot.  
  
"YOU are the Moon princess?"  
  
"Yes as well as the guardian of the this forest and the ruler of the Moon when my mother sees it fit that I take over for her."  
  
"Is it true that you are an Earthling?" Serenity asked looking at him, with a look that hoped it was not true.  
  
"Yes! I am and Earthling!" He looked down and then back at Serenity to see her shake and her knees give out from under her. He quickly moved and caught her. She fell against his chest. He sighed and held her tight. "I am also the Prince to the Earthen throne!" Endymion stated. She stared up at him with a look of hope in her eyes.  
  
"We may still have a chance." She said. She smiled, pulled from his grasp and stood. "I will meet you at the stairs where we planned to meet." His eyes grew wide as he figured out who he was dancing with. "My guardians are after me and if they find you I may not be able to dance with you. They know that you are from Earth, but they do not know you are the prince, so till we meet again." She was about to change into the hind, when Endymion's hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into him. She looked up at him in surprise.  
  
He bent his head down and captured her lips and they kissed. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They broke apart as they heard the four girls a few minutes away from the clearing.  
  
"Go! Please, they must not find you here with me!" She let her arms fall to her sides.   
  
"Till we dance, princess." He removed his hands, took one of her gloved hands in his and kissed it, then he ran into the forest toward the palace, the same way Kunzite had went, but away from the girls. She smiled after him, then turned into the hind. The girls came into the clearing and ran to her.  
  
"Princess, you don't have time to be here, you have to be at the ball! That is your place not this forest!" Stated Rei.  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
"You will refer to me as Princess Serenity and not Serenity from now on!" Serenity stated as she walked away from them. "You will also not be aloud to tell me where I am to be and where I am not to be! Understand?"  
  
"Yes Princess Serenity." The four girls said in unison. Serenity walked into the forest toward the palace the opposite way Endymion took.  
  
"I don't think she found the man she was looking for!" Stated Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"I think you may be right! She'll se her prince and be happy now, I bet." agreed Sailor Venus.  
  
"Well maybe now she will believe that men are not important." Sailor Mars said as she walked after Serenity. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter groaned as they fell in behind Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury stayed behind and watched Serenity.  
  
'You did see him, I know they way you are and if you hadn't seen him you would have come crying to us!' Sailor Mercury smiled, 'I am glad you found the man you love, I just hope that happiness will come to both of you and that tragedy will stay away.' Sailor Mercury quickly ran to catch up with Serenity and the rest of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Well how do you like this chapter? It took me a while to get it right and I really hope you like it, but I really need some feed back and your comments on it so please tell me in your review, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible and I am sorry that this is shorter then the others, but that seemed like a good place to stop for now, plus I lost the next part that I wrote so I have to rewrite it. This is also the last chapter that anything from the show Hercules will show up, I like the rest of the episodes, up until the most or all of the last one and I don't really want to put Xena in them, hard to make characters that match Xena and Gabriel the way they were in these ones seeing as how I already used Haruka and Michiru and I can't stand what happens to Serena, (Did I mention the that main character's name was Serena?" * ^_^)  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out, I was going to post it before I went on vacation, but I ran out of time to read thorough it and I didn't want to post it before I did so here it is, sorry I hope you like it.  
  
And by the way I didn't forget about nester did you? I lied Nester will be in it, but no more of the actual Hercules episodes. If you really want to know what happens to Serena in Hercules let me know. K. I will e-mail you a gist of it or try to explain the episodes best I can. Let me know at Silver_Crystal_Princess@Sailormoon.com and please put the name of the e-male as Golden Hind, that is my fanfic mail I receive from Sailor Moon.com and I don't want to delete one of your message if you wish to know. I read the stories, but some of the stuff like notices and sos's I receive about 85 time and that e-mail is chalk full so I'm going through it. Please give me feed back on what you think will happen next I could use some ideas for inspiration.  
  
Love Luna and thanks again to all my reviewers.


	6. The Golden Hind Revealed

Well her is the disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the stuff I used from Hercules. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Thanks to the reviewer(s): Lady Tristana Rogue, Eo*Angel, Sakura, Anonoymous, and Labella4, Cats eye as of 7-11-03, Thanks so much. I have to thank Cat's eye for her idea. I'm going to use some of it. I hope you like this chapter. By the way Darien and Endymion are the same person, Endymion is just his royal Birth name. Serena is Serenity and Serenity is her royal birth name.  
  
On with the story, The Golden Hind Revealed.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Serenity walked ahead of the scouts leaving all of her senses closed. She was 20 feet from exiting the forests when tree limbs, that resembled rose stems, came out of the ground, twisted together and in circled her, forming a round cage of thorns. She got frighten and every time she moved her skin would get cut and blood would be on the thorns. The scouts ran up to the cage and looked at her.  
  
"Calm down Princess!" Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
"Calm Down? I'm trapped and you want me to calm down?" Serenity said as she panicked. Serenity started to bay. The cry was half human and half deer. Nester came running through the bushes and started to laugh.  
  
"I finally got the Golden Hind and best of all her blood as well." Nester laughed.  
  
"You are not touching her!" Sailor Jupiter said as she moved between Serenity and the cage. The other three scouts fell in behind Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"And you're going to stop me?" Nester asked shaking his head.  
  
" You bet we are!" Sailor Venus replied. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!" The attacked headed right for him, and as the attack was about to hit him it stopped, turned around and knocked Sailor Venus to the ground.  
  
"You silly Sailors, you're no match for me, I am not my men so you're little parlor tricks are easy to send back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hind to kill!" Nester said the whole while looking at The Golden Hind who had finally stopped moving and stayed still in the middle of the cage where no thorns touched her. Nester waved his hand toward the Sailor scouts and they went back flying into the thorns and then falling to the ground bleeding.  
  
"My Friends, NO!" Screamed the Golden Hind.  
  
"Say good-bye to your friends and yourself!" Nester laughed  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Endymion and Kunzite headed toward the palace.  
  
"Hey Endymion!" Asked Kunzite  
  
"Yes Kunzite?" Darien asked.  
  
"Who is this Serena you were looking for? I just thought about it and I never met her did I?" Kunzite asked rubbing his head.  
  
"Well technically, you didn't meet her no, but she was the women you saw in your dream. She was real and she saved your life!" Endymion replied.  
  
"Really? I want to meet her!" Kunzite stated.  
  
"You will!" Endymion said.  
  
"Ha I told you he went to get Kunzite." Said a voice from the darkness in front of them. Kunzite and Endymion looked to where they heard the voice come from. After a few moments three figures came out into view.  
  
The three men where wearing an outfit close to Kunzites except that they were gray and the fastenings were a different color. The first one to be recognized was a man with long brown hair, who stood a few inches taller then the other two he was walking with. The fastenings on his suit were a dark forest green and his eyes were a medium blue. His name was Nephright  
  
The second man to be identified was a man with short blond hair, green eyes and the fastenings on his suit were a light red. His name was Jedeite.  
  
The third man had long blond hair pulled into a low ponytail. The hair came over his shoulder. The fastenings on his out fit were a light blue and his eyes were a dark blue. His name was Zoisite.  
  
"I don't care if you were right at least we found him." Said Jedeite to Nephright.  
  
"How about you stop arguing and we all go back to the palace?" Asked Zoisite.  
  
"Yeah." Kunzite was cut off as The Golden hind's cry for help was heard. Endymion took no time in turning around and running back into the forest. The generals followed alarmed.  
  
Endymion ran as fast as he could and then he heard the Golden Hind Scream, 'My Friends! NO!'  
  
The Nester spoke as he laughed, "Say good-bye to your friends and yourself!" Endymion came flying through the bushes and landed on Nester, forcing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Get off me!" Nester yelled trying to get out from under Endymion, secretly smiling.  
  
"Endymion?" Asked the hind. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to save you, I heard your cry and had to come help you." Endymion said looking into her golden eyes. She stared back at him and then pulled out an arrow and made her bow appear. She nocked the arrow pulled back the string and aimed at the generals as they came through the bushes. When she saw the suits she put the arrow back into her quiver and let her bow disappear.  
  
"What happened to your guardians?" Asked Endymion as he examined the sight in front of him.  
  
"They were not strong enough to take Nester on, they are the newest warriors in the Moon Kingdom. You already met Sailor Saturn and she is the strongest warrior in the Moon Kingdom and possibly all of the solar systems, she holds the power to kill a whole planet and then give a new planet birth. They were hurt and I can't heal them inside this cage.  
  
"Kunzite!" Endymion called.  
  
"Yeah Endymion?" Kunzite asked as he walked up to Endymion and Nester.  
  
"Restrain him while I get the hind out of that cage!" Endymion demanded.  
  
"Okay!" Kunzite sat on Nester just before Endymion stood up and held him down. Nester's smile grew wider when Endymion walked over to the cage. When he was about to take hold of some of the thorns, the Golden Hind turned into Serenity. The generals and Nester were shocked, Endymion stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Endymion  
  
"Saving you!" Serenity said. "These thorns hold my blood and is the only thing in the universe that can kill the earthen royal family along with any male ruler of the Moon Kingdom." Serenity continued, knowing that she might lose the only man that could touch her with out changing her.  
  
Endymion shook the thought out of his head and looked for a place to break the cage where they were no thorns. He looked at the ground and noticed that the part of the cage closest to the ground had no thorns, so he reached down and broke two of the branches, then he held them up for Serenity, who bent down and walked out of the cage. Endymion let the branches go and quickly pulled Serenity into an embrace and held her protectively. Serenity was shocked to say the least.  
  
"How can you touch me, when the blood that runs through my veins can kill you?" She asked regretfully.  
  
"All that matters is that you are safe! You better tend to your fallen comrades." Endymion said releasing her as the realization sunk in.  
  
"Right!" She walked over to Sailor Mercury first, put her hands above her and a white light appeared healing the wounds and making the blood on her disappeared. She then went to Sailor Mars and healed her. After she healed Sailor Jupiter she managed to stand and heal Sailor Venus before she completely fell over, Endymion caught her before she hit the ground. She blacked out for a short time and slowly opened her eyes. Endymion held her close.  
  
"Thank you Prince Endymion!" Nester said happily. Endymion and the rest of the generals stared at him in surprise. Nester quickly shoved Kunzite off him, stood up snapped his fingers and made the cage disappeared along with him. "I needed your help getting the hinds blood, so I commend you on helping me" He laughed. Everyone was silent for a moment. Endymion realized what Nester had meant, but he kept it to himself.  
  
"Can each one of you carry one of the four girls back to the healer?" Asked Endymion  
  
"Yes!" They said in unison. Kunzite picked up Sailor Venus, Jedeite picked up Sailor Mars, Nephright picked up Sailor Jupiter, and Zoisite picked up Sailor Mercury. They were about to walk toward the town, when Serenity's voice stopped them.  
  
"Please, take the girls back to the palace, I promise they are fully healed, but they do need some rest and I'm sure they would be much happier in their own beds with someone watching them." Serenity said concerned about her friends. She was wringing one hand in the other in worry.  
  
"Very well, Princess, we will do as you have asked and take them to the palace." Jedeite said reassuringly. Serenity smiled.  
  
"I am sure that each of my generals will keep watch over them as well." Endymion said. All the generals groaned but Kunzite.  
  
"That would be so nice of them, if they are any thing like you Endymion, I trust them." The generals all looked at each other and sighed, knowing that they didn't have a choice.  
  
"I suppose I can watch over her, if I know her name!" Zoisite replied.  
  
"Oh, I am terribly sorry. The one with the blue hair is Sailor Mercury, The one with the raven black hair is Sailor Mars, the one with the brown hair is Sailor Jupiter, and the one with the blonde hair is Sailor Venus." Serenity said cheerfully. All the generals looked at her as if she were nuts, so she added, "It is not my place to tell you their names, it is theirs, if they wish. I can only tell you who they are in those warrior outfits." Serenity said.  
  
"Stop pestering Princess Serenity and let us return to the palace. We should warn the queen about Nester!" Endymion said.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
At the Palace  
  
"It is past midnight and I can not find Serenity or the scouts! Quickly Sailor Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus, go in search of her." Queen Selenity said franticly. Sailor Saturn was the first to come at Queen Selenity's call. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were not too far behind.  
  
"No need to your majesty." Sailor Saturn said as she bowed to the queen. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune quickly bowed. Then they all looked at Sailor Saturn and the man that stood beside her.  
  
"Your daughter and the scouts are returning with some young men. They will be here shortly so if I may say, please calm down your majesty."  
  
"Thank- you Sailor Saturn, but if it is okay with you I shall still worry with Nester out there after her." Queen Selenity explained as she walked over to a window that faced the forest.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Well that's about it. I'm kind of stuck on where to go next, but I have an idea. Well how did you like it? Let me know what you think as well. Was this chapter okay?  
  
I have to thank some reviewers for helping me.  
  
Solus thanks for helping me with the spelling and the idea for the next chapter and Meerca49@hotmail .com I have to thank both of you for reading this first and letting me know that it was good enough for the rest of my reviewers. Thanks for the kind words. 


	7. Nester

Well her is the disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the stuff I used from Hercules. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Thanks to the reviewer(s): Lady Tristana Rogue, Eo*Angel, Sakura, Anonoymous, and Labella4, Cats eye, Meerca49@hotmail.com, Solus, zilla girl Kirei*snow*Tenshi as of 7-22-03  
  
Chapter name, Nester This is to clear things up if anyone is confused I hope you enjoy. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but the ball will be over, because it was a masqued ball and to me they end at midnight, but I may try for another ball who knows any way let me know what you think of this chapter. ******  
  
In a room of darkness laid a young boy whom had just been born.  
  
"Nester!" A man said as he picked up the boy. "His name will be Nester."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Nester appeared in a dimly lit room in his underground castle. On a table in front of him laid many thorns that had come from the cage, the hind had been in.  
  
"Prince Nester?" Asked a man dressed in a little armor. Nester turned his head slightly and glared at the man.  
  
"What do you want?" He commanded harshly.  
  
"Did you want us to do any thing with the thorns?" He asked shaking. Nester turned his head back to the table and then looked back to the man.  
  
"I want you to make arrows out of them." Nester replied smiling inwardly.  
  
"Why's that your highness?" He asked receiving a deadly glare from the man.  
  
"The thorns hold the blood of the hind on them. The hind's blood can kill any male royalty on the moon and all of the royalty on Earth. I wish to take control of the Earth, by killing the earthen royal family. Following the conquest of the Earth, I will then start a war between the Earth and Moon; hopefully the war will deal with the female royals of the Moon. Do you understand?" Nester asked turning his full attention to the young man in armor in front of him.  
  
"Yes, your highness!" The boy said.  
  
As the man stepped forward toward the table, Nester stopped him with his hand and said, "Don't touch the tip if you can help it, it may kill you too!" Nester said smiling. The man gulped and continued forward, when Nester's hand returned to his side. The man picked up the thorns carefully and took them to the armory.  
  
Nester awaited his arrows to be made, by sitting in the throne room thinking. He sat with a half full goblet of red whine in his left hand.  
  
'I didn't know that the hind could change form into a human. If I had I would have just gone after her human form.' He slowly brought the goblet up to his lips, sniffed it, and then threw it across the room. The goblet hit the wall and shattered allowing the liquid to flow on to the floor. "Stupid servants, I made sure to memorize the smell of every poison when I learned that they were people out there to kill me.' He chuckled out loud, and then went back to thinking about the hind.  
  
'Her human form is exceptional, but I cannot figure out where I have seen her before. I know I've seen her before, but where?' He asked himself  
  
"Maybe she is closer to you then you think!" Rang a voice from across the room. Nester brought his head up and looked toward the door to see a woman with fiery red hair, blood maroon eyes, and she was wearing a tight fitting purple dress. She also held a staff with a black crystal orb atop it. His eyes narrowed as she walked closer to him. When she stood a few feet away from him she smiled and stopped walking.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Where you reading my thoughts again?" Nester asked.  
  
"Yes, and if you don't mind, my son, I would like to speak with you about your plan." She said.  
  
"As if I have a choice as to talking to you about it." He scoffed, ticking his mother off.  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way!" She raised her staff and a dark hand came from the orb and wrapped around her sons' throat and lifted him from the ground. "You ever speak to me like that again and I will have you killed before those moon brats get a chance to even try!" Beryal snarled. Nester tried to claw at the hand, but his hand went right through the black hand. Beryal watched her son try to get free and laughed, "Don't bother the hand can only be touched by a demon and you are not a demon." Beryal raged as she forced the staff to the ground, causing the hand to disappear. Nester fell to the ground landing on his butt.  
  
"Thanks for the help mother!" Nester snarled as he stood up. Beryal glared at her son and then disappeared.  
  
"You know son, you shall not win you're fight!" She cackled, "Good riddens to my one and only ungrateful son!" Beryal's voice said, coming from all different directions.  
  
"As if I needed your help mother, of mine!" He snarled to the air.  
  
"Oh my son, you shall be begging for me to save you and I shall not! This is the last time I will see you!" She said as her voice faded away to nothing. Nester slowly moved his hand to his throat and rubbed it a little to get the pain to go away.  
  
'My mother always seemed to hate me, now I know she truly does, oh well she's not good for anything anyway!' He thought. As he sat back down in his throne, a boy rushed through the doors carrying quite a few arrows.  
  
"Were those all made from the thorns?" Asked Nester.  
  
"Yes! A few men died while making them." He answered as he walked toward the throne.  
  
"Why is that?" He asked not really caring.  
  
" Because they touched the tip of the arrow to check their workmanship, then they just fell over dead." The boy replied.  
  
'This is good news, the blood will kill all men!' He laughed inwardly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aris stood in the armory looking into a mirror, checking to see how the armor fit. The armor was gray and black. The boots went from the feet to the knees, and were black. There was separation from the thigh pieces where the knee's bent. The breastplate went to where the thigh pieces started and on the sides a length of the breastplate continues till the bend of the knees. The shoulder pieces covered the shoulders and extended a little down the top of the arms. Fingerless gloves began on the fingers and went up to where the shoulder pieces stopped, they were black. The neck was left exposed. A helmet that had small protrusions coming down from the base covered the head. It left holes from the eyes and a small hole for the mouth. The top was rounded off and had a horn coming out of the middle of the forehead.  
  
* Everything that was not told as black was gray, the horns are a gold color*  
  
"Aris, The armor will protect you from most things, but the hind may be another story. " Nester stated from the doorway.  
  
"I understand, I'll do my best!" Stated Aris. Aris watched Nester through the mirror.  
  
"Your best may not be enough. Be on guard, you will be in the Hind's forest." He stated as he moved to pick up a sword.  
  
" I know where I shall be! By the way that sword is far to heavy for you to pick up!" Aris called, still watching him in the mirror. "That's my sword! Most have a hard time lifting it." His hand stopped a little above the hilt.  
  
"I doubt that! I'm sure it's very light, it's far to thin to weigh too much." Nester said as he wrapped his hand around the thin handle.  
  
"What ever you think, Prince!" Aris said, turning around and laughing at Nester as he struggled to lift the sword, from it sheath. "Told you!" Aris beamed, walking over to where Nester stood. Nester took his hand from the hilt and Aris lifted the sword out of the scabbard with ease, then swung it around and placed it in the sheath on the back of the armor.  
  
"Hm, What's it made out of?"  
  
"I am not sure, but I wouldn't tell you anyway. Now can I have the arrows and a bow?"  
  
"If you wish!" Nester said. He held out his hands in front of him and a quiver with the hind blood arrows appeared, along with a strong cherry bow appeared in his hands.  
  
"Careful the arrows have killed quite a few men today, it may kill you to." Nester said before he disappeared from the armory.  
  
"I don't believe that they will, Nester, but I'll take your warning into consideration." Aris said, knowing all too well that Nester could hear what was said. Aris turned back to the mirror and smiled. "I will kill the hind and her prince, with these arrows." Aris then placed the quiver on the back of the armor and place the bow in the same fashion as the quiver. Then left the room, by disappearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well this is a short chapter and I know it wasn't what you expected, but I hope to help clear up any misunderstandings with Nester, I hope this helps and I have to thank Solus for pointing it out. Some times as an author I know what I'm thinking but some don't cause I may leave something out anyway here is a four page chapter to help.  
  
I have a question and if someone can figure out a close answer I will try to put you in here, I probably won't portray you, as I would if I knew you really well, but any way here is the question. Can anyone tell me what type of person Aris is, male or female and after what you said, who do think he/she will be related to? Let me know and the closest person can be in the story. This will not be into play until it is posted on fanfic to give everyone reading a chance. I have a lot of people giving me ideas and I thank you cause I was lost at where to go next with Serena and Darien, and now I a good idea thank you.  
  
Sorry this is so short but I had little time and I wanted to post as soon as I could, the next chapter will be longer and probably involve Aris more. Plus I have hard time writing about the enemies, well all except Aris that is.  
  
Oh yeah please review I love to get reviews and ideas, thanks again I hope you like it. 


	8. Some Surprises

Well her is the disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the stuff I used from Hercules. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Thanks to the reviewer(s): Lady Tristana Rogue, Eo*Angel, Sakura, Anonoymous, and Labella4, Cats eye, Meerca49@hotmail.com, Solus, Zilla girl, and Kirei*snow*Tenshi as of 8-05-03 I have to thank all of you and so far I have received at least one new reviewer every chapter, thank you. If you are a new reviewer who reviewed on chapter 7 or if you reviewed on chapter 7 when they changed the names over to where no one had the same names please review for that chapter again because fan fiction will not let me see those reviews. Thanks ~*STEEL*~  
  
Chapter name, Some Surprises  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serenity! Where have you.." Came her mothers' angry voice as she walked up the palace steps. "Quickly get them inside, follow me!" Queen Selenity said holding back her anger and replacing it with worry as soon as she saw the girls in the guy's hands, then she turned and walked into the palace.  
  
The four men walked past Endymion and Serenity, following the queen. When they were out of sight Serenity sighed.  
  
"I take it that you are in a lot of trouble?" Endymion asked, already knowing part of the reply.  
  
"Yes, more so then you know!" Serenity said. She refrained from turning around and looking at him.  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"Well it is tradition, when we have any part of a royal court from another planet attend one of our balls, that before it can end, my mother and I meet with them and request that they stay for a little while. Any way my mother was the only one to introduce herself, and that means that the ball will be moved to another night and I will be under house arrest until the end of the ball or longer for leaving and not returning before the ball ended. These balls are the most important and require my mother to actually do the planning" Serenity said still with her back to Endymion.  
  
"Ah, then I shall have to visit you everyday so that you don't get lonely." Endymion said as he stepped closer to Serenity. She turned around to face him and smacked right into his chest, she stumbled a bit, but was steadied by Endymion's arms, then he wrapped them around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him and smiled, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and Endymion moved in for a kiss when the queen came back.  
  
"He's touching you Serenity?" The Queen said Astonished. They looked over to her both with beat red faces, Endymion released Serenity and she released him.  
  
"Yes mother, he can touch me and not change me, isn't it wonderful?" Serenity asked rushing to her mother. Queen Selenity bowed her head and shook it from one side to the other.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity, but it is not as wonderful as you presume." Queen Selenity said in a depressed voice. Serenity stopped a few feet from her mother.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.  
  
" I shall tell you later, right now we must attend to the scouts, your healing didn't work as well as it normally does." Queen Selenity said, before she turned around and moved through the palace doors, where she came to a sudden stop and with out turning around she spoke, "The young man with you and his friends will have to leave, they can not know the scouts identities." With that said the queen slowly walked back into the shadows of the palace. Serenity turned to Endymion and before she could move he had her in his embrace.  
  
"What's wrong Endymion?" Serenity asked confused.  
  
" I fear what you're mother has to tell you." He confessed.  
  
"You already know?" She asked astonished.  
  
"I have an idea and I hope it is not what I think." He said stroking her hair with his hand.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"I will not say, for I may be right and I do not wish to tell you the news, if I am." Endymion said sadly.  
  
"Oh Endymion, please!" She begged. He pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I won't!" He said, before he let her go and called, "Generals, we must leave." The generals came out the doors being shoved by a blonde haired woman in a sailor suit. Her blonde hair was short with a tiara with a blue jewel showing from the part of her hair, on her forehead. She wore an outfit that resembled the other sailors except that the skirt and Sailor tie was a dark blue, along with her chocker and the jewel in the middle of the yellow bow. Her gloves were short, coming only to her wrist in a diagonal fashion. Her boots were ankle high and they had a buckle on them near the top and were in a diagonal fashion.  
  
"Hey, stop pushing!" Yelled Nephrite, he being the one closest to the strong female.  
  
"Not until you leave, like the Queen asked!" She commanded.  
  
"Sailor Uranus, must you be so harsh?" Serenity asked. Sailor Uranus looked over to her for the first time, with a questioning look.  
  
"You're highness, what are you doing? The scouts need your attention!" Asked Uranus sweetly.  
  
"Very well! Please escort the Terrains to the town." Serenity asked nicely.  
  
"I will do no such thing, I am sorry your majesty, but I do not associate with the people from Earth. Sailor Saturn walked out of the palace doors, with Mace behind her.  
  
"We shall escort them, your highness!" Sailor Saturn chimed in as she bowed along with Mace. Serenity looked to her and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Saturn." Serenity said gratefully. She turned around and looked at Endymion, who stood next to his generals. He avoided looking at her. She walked up to him.  
  
"Please, look at me!" She begged. He looked at her and she smiled at him, which caused his to smile. "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he looked shocked, then she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him passionately. They broke apart. "I hope to see you soon." She said as she let go of him and walked passed a shocked Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus quickly followed the princess and started asking questions.  
  
"I will!" Yelled Endymion as soon as he got over the shock. Sailor Saturn giggled.  
  
"Come we must get you to town, so you may change and return!" Sailor Saturn.  
  
"What? Why?" Asked Kunzite  
  
"Well the queen is holding another masked ball in your honor, seeing as you nor the princess were there at midnight last night." They headed into the forest, toward the town.  
  
Queen Serenity walked out of the front doors, as her clothing and looks changed into that of Aris.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Saturn, you've been a lot of help!" chuckled Aris as a light engulfed the form and nothing was left on the stairs.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Saturn walked into the forest with the five men and Mace. She looked at her glaive and noticed someone on the stairs, she had never seen. She did not turn around, but continued to look into the glaive. Saturn's spine tingled, causing her to take her eyes off the glaive and she stopped walking, only to see when she looked through the glaive again that the person had disappeared from the stairs.  
  
"Sailor Saturn? Are you okay?" Asked Endymion. Sailor Saturn looked up shocked, then slowly covered the shock up with a smile, although concern was still in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Everything is fine, but I forgot something, so Mace will have to escort you to town." She said quickly.  
  
"Something's wrong, I can see it in your eyes. What is it?" Endymion asked as he came to a complete stop, and turned around. His voice was etched with worry.  
  
"Noth." Sailor Saturn's eyes grew wide and she turned her upper body toward the palace as she screamed, "Serenity!" She turned around completely, jumped into the air and headed to the palace. Endymion was right behind Sailor Saturn on the ground, while she jumped from tree limb to tree limb. Mace and the other four men watched for a moment before they ran after the two.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong." Jadeite wondered.  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that some how Saturn can always tell when the princess is in trouble, or if she is okay." Said Mace truthfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So far I'm 8 chapters in and I have 20 reviews, and 1 author not to all of you, thank you so much. I'm hoping by the time I get finished with this story I have 40 reviews, that would be the most I've ever had, thank you so much. All of you. I'm sorry if anyone new is reading and your name doesn't appear above, fan fiction has yet to let me see the new reviews you wonderful people have submitted. Is anyone interested in me sending out an e-mail to say when I updated? If so let me know and I will do so. ~*STEEL*~ I'm sorry if it's short and doesn't seem the same but at least until I get to a certain point I'm not using the Hercules episodes as of right now. If you reviewed for chapter 7 please resubmit the review because fan fiction will not let me read the two that were posted after I posted the chapter. I would appreciate it. I will give everyone a chance and to warn you all the next chapter will most likely be about Aris and some others. By the way when you post this review if you reviewed for the last chapter about Aris let me know in case you get close or if you exactly on about the character if you would like to be good or evil.  
  
~*STEEL*~ 


	9. Inside the Palace

Well here is the disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the stuff I used from Hercules. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Thanks to the reviewer(s): Lady Tristana Rogue, Eo*Angel, Sakura, Anonoymous, and Labella4, Cats eye, Meerca49@hotmail.com, Solus, Zilla girl, and Kirei*snow*Tenshi, Misha, and Hi as of 8-25-03 I have to thank all of you and so far I have received at least one new reviewer every chapter, thank you. If it's a name not on my list here I write it down or copy it and I place it here. Thank you, mina (Everyone) I really thank you all for reading, and I thank those of you who read and don't review if there are any of you.  
  
Chapter name, Inside the Palace and Aris  
  
The winner of guessing who Aris is, was Cats eye. She did more then what I asked and I thank her for that, I had no idea as to what she would look like out of her armor. Thanks again. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Aris appeared in the hinds' forest in search of her, the golden hind, the one who protected the forest and it's inhabitants. She moved through the forest remembering all the time spent here when she was younger.  
  
"I know you well Serenity and every where you use to hide when you were angry, sad, scared and most of all when you were lonely." She laughed and felt a presence watching her and she turned around. "I don't need you to follow me, I will not betray you!" She said as she glared at the man in the tree above and a few feet behind her. "You know what Serenity did to me!" She said  
  
"I trust that you won't! I just noticed that you know this forest almost as well as the hind!" He said as a smile covered his lips. Aris shuttered.  
  
"That smile of yours is creepy! Yeah, so?" She questioned then started "This forest is." She said as she turned around to face him completely. " My past is my past! You don't have to know anything after I left your house!" She yelled and disappeared quickly leaving Nester shocked.  
  
"So you lied my little nymph, not telling me everything like you promised, how despicable of you, I shall find it out if I have to follow you every where." He said aloud while grinning. She shuddered again as he disappeared.  
  
***ARIS***  
  
She reappeared in the same spot she stood as soon as Nester had left.  
  
'Go ahead and try Nester!' She thought as she walked toward the palace. As she came to the end of the forest she stopped and changed her form into that of Princess Serenity in human form. She walked out of the forest and up the palace steps. She walked into the palace and looked around sadly. 'If only this could have lasted! They were so great to me!' She shook her head and silently scolded herself. She moved toward the hall but as she did she saw the queen walking toward the room lost in thought and stopped walking.  
  
The queen wore a simple but elegant gown that fell past her feet and dragged a little on the floor. At the top of the dress there sat a white bow held there by a crescent moon with the tips facing the sky. This was the birthmark of the royal family and Aris clutched her fist in anger. This left a bit of her cleavage showing and her shoulders held no sleeves like the young princess's. Her face was fair and gentle most of the time, but hard at this moment since she was lost in thought. Her eyes were a stormy gray with a hint of violet in them. Her eyes held knowledge and wisdom that from the look of her she should not know. On her forehead she held the royal birthmark. At the tips of moon there seemed to be chains that attached and went from there behind her bangs and up to each one her buns on each side of her head. The buns were small and left most of her hair trailing from the buns down her back.  
  
Aris touched the buns that were on her head, form the disguise and sighed. 'I wish I had been born to you! I would have made a much better daughter then that disgrace, Serenity. She's a creature of the forest and a human. How can her mother love her and not shun her? My mother did when she. I mustn't think about that or her, she is after all dead.' Aris smiled and then regained her composer, as how a princess should look.  
  
"Mother!" Aris said masking her voice as Serenity's. Queen Selenity looked up and a smile covered her face. She ran into the room and engulfed Aris in a hug, thinking it was her daughter. Queen Selenity ignored the shiver of fear that went up her spine when she hugged the girl.  
  
"Serenity? Where have you been? It's been hours sense the ball ended." Her mother said concerned  
  
"I was in the forest!" She stated inwardly smiling knowing all too well that the queen did not like her daughter in the forest.  
  
"Serenity!" Said the queen as she let go of her daughter and stepped backward a foot. "How many times have I told you not to go into the forest when we have other planets visiting?" She said scowling. "They might find out who you are!"  
  
Aris was shocked to say the least. 'She allows her daughter to be in the forest now? She never did when I was around. She was always afraid that an animal would hurt the princess.'  
  
"I'm terribly sorry mother!" She said lowering her head.  
  
"Well Serenity just to let you know the prince you were suppose to meet missed the ball as well." Queen Selenity said smiling.  
  
"Really mother? Who was it?" She regretted the question as soon as she asked it.  
  
"Why Prince Endymion of Earth, did you forget?" The Queen asked knowing too well that her daughter hated princes for the fact they were male and could not touch her.  
  
Aris held her breath. 'Endymion? But the Moon and Earth are at war, why would they be up here? Why Endymion?' she thought  
  
"Serenity? Asked the queen a bit concerned. Her daughter was not usually accepting to the thought of a prince coming. "What is wrong?" She asked as she placed her hand on her daughters' shoulders. Serenity looked up with glowing eyes and the queen stepped back horrified. "What did you do with my daughter?" She asked realizing that the thing in front of her was not her beloved child.  
  
"Why I have done nothing Selenity!" Aris said returning to her original form and balling up her fist. Selenity covered her mouth as she recognized the young woman in her presences.  
  
"Aris?" She asked as she rushed forward to engulf the girl in a hug. As her arms where about to encircle the girl, Aris flung her hand into the queen's chest and ripped out the moon that was at the top of her dress, then she shoved the queen to the floor. The bow that was at the top of her dress came unraveled and fell to the floor. The top of her dress showed off more cleavage now. The queen heaved and held her hand where the moon had been.  
  
"Now the crystal is mine and I can become you!" Aris said darkly. The moon slowly changed shape and formed into a small silver crystal. She placed the crystal in the middle of her chest and her dressed changed into the queens with the bow then the crystal changed back into the crescent moon. She smiled at the shocked look of the queen then she changed her face and hair to match that of the queen. "Now what shall I do with you? There can't be two queens and plus in order for me to get you're daughter..."  
  
"No! Leave Serenity alone, she's done nothing to you!" Screamed the queen. Aris narrowed her eyes at the queen.  
  
"She's done a lot to me, she was the one born to you from you're true love, she was the one blessed with the beauty of a goddess, she was the one who got all she wanted, she was the one that was granted to be your heir, she was the one that had you to love her and for all those things she will pay!" She held her hand above the queen and the queen vanished. "Have fun in the dungeon you never use!" She said bitterly. She stared at the spot that Serenity had been in for quite some time. When the outers and Mace walked into the room they were looking at her strangely.  
  
"Queen Selenity?" Asked Sailor Uranus as she stepped closer to the queen. Aris looked up and smiled, knowing that the disguise was perfect.  
  
"Yes, Sailor Uranus?" She asked masking her voice for the queens.  
  
"Have you seen Serenity or the inners since you talked to her last night?" Asked Sailor Uranus.  
  
"No!" Aris said.  
  
"Shall we go look for her?" Asked Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Yes, and I will accompany you!" She said sounding worried. She turned from her position and headed toward the door, as she got closer to the door she saw Serenity.  
  
"Serenity! Where have you.." Queen Selenity stared then stopped. Worry appeared in her features and she said changing her voice to a concerned tone "Quickly get them inside, follow me!" She turned and walked into the palace, holding herself back from changing and killing the young princess  
  
The four men walked past Endymion and Serenity, and the queen led then into the palace and down the wing that all the sick or wounded inhabited when needed. She opened a door and walked inside. The outers and Mace followed.  
  
"Place two of them in here, Sailor Neptune please look at them and see what is wrong." Queen Selenity commanded.  
  
"But, You're majesty, should I not get the healer?" She asked halfway into the room.  
  
"Ah yes, I'm sorry Sailor Neptune, I'm so worried my mind has left me, I'm not thinking properly." Said Queen Selenity holding her hand to her mouth to hide her smile. Sailor Neptune looked at her a moment then quickly went and got the healer of the palace, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were placed into a room across the hall from Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. When the healer reached the wing he went in each room and then came into the hall and reported to all.  
  
"The young ladies seem to be doing fine, there are a few injuries that need to be checked over and bandaged, and I still have to check more thoroughly for broken bones. They shall all live and I will get on that quickly.  
  
"Thank-you! But Serenity will attend to them so you may leave" Said Queen Selenity. The healer looked shocked.  
  
"But your majesty, it has to be done."  
  
"Please leave, my daughter will deal with them." The healer stepped up to the queen and whispered into her ear.  
  
"You know Aris you should not so openly use the fact the princess can heal, most do not know of it and I know the healer did not. I also know that I did not tell you!" He said then stepped back and looked at her. The queen glared at the healer and waved her hand for him to leave. He did so.  
  
Queen Selenity turned more toward everyone and smiled softly, the spoke before anyone else had a chance. "Thank-you gentlemen, But I have to ask you to leave." The queen said. The men stared at her shocked, but the scouts stood behind the queen, along with Mace.  
  
"May I ask why your majesty!" Question Nephrite as he looked at the door Sailor Jupiter occupied.  
  
"I can not have the scouts identities revealed to you, unless they wish it so." She stated. Everyone stared at the queen. 'Jeez, how does she speak like this all the time? It's so hard to put the sentences together properly, not to mention separating two words that can be joined.'  
  
(A.N. I didn't think they would know what a conjunction was so I tried to explain it best I could)  
  
"Sailor Uranus, please escort the gentlemen out the door!" Commanded the queen, as she walked down the hall to get her daughter. She stepped out the door and stood in shock as she saw Endymion with his arms wrapped around Serenity's waist, her arms around his neck. She gulped down her anger and spoke.  
  
"He's touching you Serenity?" The Queen asked Astonished. They looked over to her both with beat red faces, Endymion released Serenity and she released him.  
  
"Yes mother, he can touch me and not change me, isn't it wonderful?" Serenity asked rushing to her mother. Queen Selenity bowed her head and shook it from one side to the other. She smiled wickedly and shook her head, suddenly thinking of something. She smiled quickly then looked to the princess masking her anger as disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity, but it is not as wonderful as you presume." Queen Selenity said in a depressed voice. Serenity stopped a few feet from her mother.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.  
  
" I shall tell you later, right now we must attend to the scouts, your healing didn't work as well as it normally does." Queen Selenity said, before she turned around and moved through the palace doors, where she came to a sudden stop and with out turning around she spoke, "The young man with you and his friends will have to leave, they can not know the scouts identities." With that said the queen slowly walked back into the shadows of the palace. She passed the outers and Mace as Sailor Uranus pushed the men to the door.  
  
Aris smiled inwardly. 'Sailor Uranus was always the first to protect me and always was the toughest warrior. Why couldn't I have been the princess?' a frown appeared on her disguised lips. Sailor Neptune noticed.  
  
"Queen Selenity?" The queen looked up, "Is something wrong? You look so sad."  
  
"You will see when you step out the doors!" She lied and walked down the corridor that the scouts were in. The generals were shoved toward the door when Endymion's voice was heard.  
  
"I won't!" He said softly then yelled, "Generals, we must leave." Sailor Uranus shoved the men out the door harder.  
  
"Hey, stop pushing!" Yelled Nephrite, he being the one closest to the strong female and receiving most of the impact from the shoves.  
  
"Not until you leave, like the Queen asked!" She commanded.  
  
"Sailor Uranus, must you be so harsh?" Serenity asked. Sailor Uranus looked over to her for the first time, with a questioning look.  
  
"You're highness, what are you doing? The scouts need your attention!" Asked Uranus sweetly.  
  
"Very well! Please escort the Terrains to the town." Serenity asked nicely.  
  
"I will do no such thing, I am sorry your majesty, but I do not associate with the people from Earth." She said disgustedly. Sailor Uranus now donned a small frown as she took in why the queen was so sad. Sailor Saturn walked out of the palace doors, with Mace behind her.  
  
"We shall escort them, your highness!" Sailor Saturn chimed in as she bowed along with Mace. Serenity looked to her and smiled. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune turned to them shocked. Sailor Saturn just smiled at them and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Saturn." Serenity said gratefully hugging her friend. She released Sailor Saturn, turned around and looked at Endymion, who stood next to his generals. He avoided looking at her. She walked up to him.  
  
"Please, look at me!" She begged. He looked at her and she smiled at him, which caused him to smile. "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he looked shocked, then she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss, as he was about to wrap his arms around her. "I hope to see you soon." She said as she let go of him and walked passed a shocked Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus quickly followed the princess and started asking questions. Sailor Neptune followed staying quiet.  
  
"I will!" Yelled Endymion as soon as he got over the shock. Sailor Saturn giggled. That was the last heard by the fair princess as she was interrogated by the tallest of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
After everyone had left the room in front of the palace doors, Queen Serenity stepped out of the shadows of one of the corridors and stepped out the palace doors. She stepped down onto the first stair and stopped.  
  
"Thank-you Sailor Saturn! You've been a lot of help!" A light engulfed her and left the stairs empty. She appeared in the hallway of the wing the scouts were in. She walked to a door and turned the handle.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"How can he touch you? How is that possible? Why are you letting him touch you? Have you not heard the stories of the royalty on Earth? Where were you all night?" asked Sailor Uranus in a rush  
  
"I'm not sure, but it has something to do with his blood. Because, his touch feels wonderful. Yes I have and from what I have seen the stories are wrong and are meant to deceive us. I was out looking for him, got myself captured, the scouts came to save me, were hurt, he saved me and then his generals helped with the girls, and that is why I was not back until this morning. Now please stop acting like my mother." She said in a huff.  
  
Sailor Uranus stopped walking at the last comment and stared after the princess as she walked down the hall to sick wing.  
  
"Don't take it to heart, she is after all growing up!" Said Sailor Neptune. Sailor Uranus turned to her.  
  
"I know, but it is so hard for me to believe that she has found someone else to place in her heart besides her friends. It's also hard to remember that I'm just her guardian and not her mother," Sailor Uranus said looking to Sailor Neptune and then to Serenity as she walked into one of the rooms, in search of her mother. The room she walked into was like a waiting room.  
  
Sailor Neptune placed her hand on Sailor Uranus Shoulder and stood next to her. Then a bloodcurdling scream was heard from the room Serenity was in, they rushed to the door to find it locked. Sailor Uranus started to ram it and heard yet another scream. She rammed it harder one more time hearing the door let out a loud creek.  
  
"Serenity!" Screamed Sailor Uranus as she slammed through the doors she rammed it once again. As soon as she was in the room she saw something she never expected to see. Aris, her former friend pinned Serenity to the wall, holding her by the neck. Serenity was unconscious. Off in the corner there was a maid with an arrow in her. She was breathing heavily and had her hand wrapped around the shaft of the arrow.  
  
Aris was a good 7 inches taller then that of Serenity's 5'3. She had long brown hair, with blonde streaks in it pulled into a high braid that fell above the bends of her knees. She had two long wisps of hair coming down each side of her face, stopping above her chest. She had a small circlet around her forehead. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of forest green. Around her neck the straps of her shirt crisscrossed and tie in the back. The shirt she wore showed her midriff and laced up the sides and tied below her armpits. She also had small golden circles across her stomach. Below her birthmark she wore a sword on her hip and attached to the leather strap holding the sheath was the moon that used to be on the queen's dress. She wore a leather skirt that resembled Trojan Armor. She wore leather boots that started at the bottom edge of her skirt and laced halfway down. Around each of her ankles she wore the same emblem as on her forehead. She wore a cloak on her back, tied around her neck with a small crescent moon pin.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
She walked into the room completely oblivious to the maid was placing towels and other objects for healing. She took a hold of the moon and ripped it from the clothing restoring her to Aris, only she no longer wore her armor, she then attached the moon to her the strap that help her sword around her hip. The cry from the maid brought on that her façade was now over, everyone would know she was back. She growled at her own stupidity and held out her hand. A recurred bow appeared and she clutched it, then she made an arrow appear and smoothly and quickly shot the maid. The maid clutched the arrow and tugged on it slightly, thinking it would come out easily before she slowly sunk to the floor. When she hit the floor she released the arrow and glared up at Aris  
  
"You should never have made you presences known to me, you might have lived much longer!" Aris bitterly growled, the bow disappearing into thin air. She never looked at the maid.  
  
"Yeah I suppose, but then again I never did have a way of being on you're good side." She said drawing in her breath through gritted teeth; she then winced from the pain.  
  
Aris turned to the maid and looked at her for the first time and narrowed her eyes, then she growled, "Lyf"  
  
"I never thought you would recognize me!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"How could I forget you, you were the only thing in this whole palace I hated, you were the only one, next to Sailor Saturn, that made my life a living nightmare." She stepped closer to Lyf. " Now I can kill one of the problems, the next will be arriving shortly and she will soon be dead as well!" She slowly bent down and reached her hand out to choke Lyf, but as soon as the door opened she stood straight up and turned around, to see Serenity closing the door and not bothering to look at Aris or Lyf. Aris quickly reached for the moon, but somehow her feet went out from under and she clunked to the floor. At this sound Serenity turned around and looked to where Lyf sat, she clutched the arrow in her and had a smile on her lips, as she gazed at the person lying on the floor. Aris looked up and looked to Serenity to find her staring at Lyf I shock. Aris slowly crawled closer to Serenity and was kicked to the floor after moving a few centimeters. Aris looked back to see the maid smiling at her, amusement dancing in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't tell you could move, Aris!" She said angrily trying to draw the princess to realize that someone else besides her was here. Serenity screamed as Aris stood and kicked Lyf into the corner. Lyf slouched over and blacked out as the arrow was knocked through her shoulder and the tip pinged the wall.  
  
Serenity ran to Lyf, ignoring Aris. As she was about to bend down, Aris reached out, clutched the princess's throat and pulled her from the ground holding her in the air. Serenity struggled to get Aris's hand off her throat.  
  
"Well, Well, The Golden Hind, caught finally and by none other then her former sister!" Serenity looked at her pleadingly. Aris threw her up against the wall at the same time someone banged into the door. Serenity hit her head and blacked out. Aris loosened her grip on the young blonde's neck, allowing Serenity to breath. Lyf groaned as she came back into conciseness and felt the pain in her shoulder. Aris looked to the door, looked back to Serenity and growled as the door flung off one of it's hinges and entered Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Aris turned around and glared at the scouts. " So glad you could make it!" She smiled as she let Serenity fall to the floor. She landed with a loud thunk. "Oops I dropped Serenity!" The scouts stepped forward, but halted as Aris picked Serenity up and swung her over her shoulder. Aris turned completely around and faced the scouts.  
  
"Aris? What are you doing?" Asked Sailor Uranus shocked.  
  
"Getting rid of the only person who could take everything from me!" Aris growl, as she was about to let Serenity fall to the floor again.  
  
"No! Don't drop the princess, you'll kill her!" Yelled the maid, as she stood up from the floor with a broken arrow in her hands and a bleeding wound in her shoulder. She took a shaky step forward and almost fell to the floor, but she managed to stand and walk a few more steps.  
  
Aris glared at her and snarled, "How in the of Ares can you still be alive? The hinds blood is supposed to kill instantly!"  
  
"He he! I'm a woman on the moon! The birthplace of the young princess! Almost all women are immune to the hind's blood. Not to mention since you left, I became the closest maid to that of Serenity and trained with her warriors" Aris took a step back and dropped the princess. The maid tried to move to catch the princess, but Aris held her back. Aris awaited to here the sound of the princess hitting the floor, but only the sound of a breaking glass entered her hearing.  
  
'The maid is in front of me and the sailor's are still near the door. Then who?' She turned around to find.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Sorry to leave a cliffhanger, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. This story is slowly coming to an end. I'm not sure how many more chapters I shall have, but defiantly no more then 10. The next chapter will be out soon, but I can't say when. School starts in a few days and well then I will have work, pep band, Latin quizzes and more homework, I also will have to take the Act again, and I will also have to find the schools I wish to go to. So I shall try to post during my last year of high school. Well I hope you enjoy. Cats eye is the maid, Seeing as how she was the only one who answered my question. I'm glad one person reads my notes, anyway thanks to you wonderful reviewers. Since it took so long and I gave you short chapters here is an extra long chapter. I still managed a cliffhanger though. 


	10. Aris's Plan Foiled

Well here is the disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the stuff I used from Hercules. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Thanks to the reviewer(s): Lady Tristana Rogue, Eo*Angel, Sakura, Anonoymous, and Labella4, Cats eye, Meerca49@hotmail.com, Solus, Zilla girl, and Kirei*snow*Tenshi, Misha, and Hi as of 8-25-03 I have to thank all of you and so far I have received at least one new reviewer every chapter, thank you. If it's a name not on my list here I write it down or copy it and I place it here. Thank you, mina (Everyone) I really thank you all for reading, and I thank those of you who read and don't review if there are any of you.  
  
Chapter name, Aris's plan foiled for now.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Sailor Saturn stood in the window huffing. Aris stared at her and then looked to the princess. Serenity was hovering in the air, with Saturn's staff neck to her emanating with power.  
  
"Sailor Saturn, you always were, the only one who could ever surprise me! Of all the Sailor Scouts, you are the only one, with more powers and tricks then anyone knows of. See ya soon and prepare for your end!" Aris disappeared and Lyf fell to her knees clutching her wound, in the other hand she clutch a small round object. Darien jumped through the window and took Serenity into his arms and hugged her.  
  
"Oh Serenity!" He put his face in her hair and clutched her tightly. Saturn held out her hand and her staff floated to her. Sailor Uranus walked over to her and ripped her from the windowsill.  
  
"This is all your fault, had you not decided to escort those men, she would be awake and safe!" Sailor Uranus spat in her calm face. Her staff disappeared and she clutched Sailor Uranus wrists and wrenched herself free, landing on her feet.  
  
"It is your duty as well as the others to protect our princess, not just mine, so before you go placing the blame on me, think about what you could have done!" Sailor Saturn said calmly before she walked over to Endymion.  
  
"Come Endymion, we must place the princess in bed and hope she wakes up soon!" She said sadly to him. He brought his face up and looked Sailor Saturn in the eyes. Sailor Saturn stepped back in shock. Endymion's eyes were filled with rage.  
  
"The person who did this will pay dearly!" Endymion growled. Saturn bowed her head.  
  
"Please Endymion let us worry more about the princess, she may not live!" Sailor Saturn said regretfully. Endymion's eyes soften and his gaze went to Serenity, whom he cradled in his arms. Sailor Saturn looked up and smiled softly, then motioned for him to follow her. As they came to the door Sailor Saturn stopped and turned to face the other two Sailor's and the maid.  
  
"Please help Lyf, she will need your attention. The doctor is an imposter at the moment and you Sailor Neptune are the best next to Sailor Mercury. So please!" She begged. Sailor Neptune smiled softly and nodded her head in agreement, then walked over to Lyf. And checked the wound. Saturn then looked at Sailor Uranus, with a pleading look.  
  
"Please send the word out that the royal ball will be postponed until the queen and Princess Serenity are well again." Sailor Uranus glared at Endymion but nodded her head in agreement. "By the way if any harm comes to Prince Endymion or any of his companions you will receive an audience with me followed by the princess herself!" Added Saturn as she began moving through the door. Endymion lingered a moment and looked at the two Sailor Scouts before he bowed his head in thanks and followed Sailor Saturn.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Queen Selenity awoke in the dungeon where she had been placed a few hours ago. She could sense that her daughter was fighting for her life. The silver Crystal was with the enemy and Serenity would soon die if the crystal was not returned. Selenity tried to move and felt the chains around her waist, wrists and ankles. 'The scouts will never find me!' She sighed heavily and pulled on the chains trying to see if any of them would break due to the rust that had formed. She sighed as she gave up, only to watch all the torches that had been lit began to go out.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Endymion sat in a chair next to Serenity's bed. He held one of her hands in his. Saturn watched from the door as all of Endymion's focus was on Serenity. Mace came up behind Sailor Saturn and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We will find the queen soon!" He said. Sailor Saturn then closed the princess's door and turned to Mace. She looked defeated for the first time he had known her.  
  
"The Imperium Silver Crystal was taken by Aris!" She stated even more worried then before.  
  
"How do you know this?" He asked holding back the urge to bring her into his arms.  
  
"Because when I saw her I thought it was the queen. I have always been able to feel the queen and Serenity, but today I did not feel any difference in the queen, because Aris took the crystal. That crystal is what supports the life of this family and if it is not returned, then Princess Serenity will not live to see another sun rise." Saturn spoke as she paced in the hall.  
  
"Sailor Saturn, Hotaru! You cannot do everything by yourself! That is why there are other scouts." He said.  
  
"I am the only one besides the unknown sailor to be able to sense the queen and the Princess, the newest of the four are leaning but it will take many years for them to fully tap into that power. As for Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune they are guardians of the entire Solar System and have learned, to protect the queen they must defeat evil before it comes into the Solar System. They will never learn this power and for them being isolated they have become rather dependent on me to protect the queen."  
  
Mace was about to say something when Serenity's door open and Endymion stepped out. He looked worried, but rushed right passed Sailor Saturn and Mace. They followed quickly. Endymion reached a place in the palace that no one ever dared to go to, sailor Saturn reached out her hand and stopped him. He looked to her glared and wrenched his hand free. He then walked down the stairs that led to the unused dungeons.  
  
"Shall we follow him?" Asked Mace  
  
"I don't have a choice, I must protect his as I do my princess." Sailor Saturn said smiling a little. She then made her staff appear and ran down the stairs in pursuit of Endymion. Mace walked back to the princess's door and guarded it.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Endymion didn't know what was going on but he felt a life force in the dungeon and could no longer ignore it. Ever since he had entered the palace he could feel the life force slowly getting weaker. He kissed Serenity's lips, then her hand and left the room. He began to worry about his love, but he had to find out why there was someone below them. He had been told that the peaceful queen never used the dungeon. But for some reason he felt the presences of someone he knew. He rushed out of the room ignoring the tow that stood in the hallway. He guesses his way through the palace and found the steps, which led down to the dungeon, in no time. He began to move down them and someone grabbed his arm and stopped him. He looked back and glared at them not caring who it was, and then he wrenched his arm free and quickly went down the stairs.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs he couldn't see anything. He felt along the wall and found a wooden torch felt as if it had been recently lit. A light appeared behind him and he turned around to find Sailor Saturn holding her staff that emanated a small purple light.  
  
"I thought you might need a light prince Endymion! This room has never been lit." She stopped when she saw the top of the torch was black. "Some one has been down here. But who? All the servants and visitors are afraid to come down here."  
  
"I'm not sure but ever since I entered the palace after the fight with Aris I have felt a presence down here, some one I know but have yet to meet. I can not explain it, I just know there is someone down here." He said a little unsure of himself.  
  
"Very well lets move, I only have a little power in me left and this light will not last forever." She said. Endymion agreed and ran in the direction that he felt the person was in.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Lyf fell to her knees as soon as Aris disappeared, and picked up a small round object she had dropped. She clutched her wounded shoulder and held onto the small object with the other. Sailor Neptune came over and examined her wound. She grabbed some bandages and was about to wrap it when Lyf stopped her.  
  
"First you have to put some antiseptic on it, then you wrap it. If you do not then it will become infected and I will lose my arm." She said through clutched teeth. Sailor Neptune put the bandage down, stood up and looked for antiseptic. "It's in a blue bottle next to the bandages." Lyf stated not even bothering to look at Sailor Neptune. Sailor Neptune then returned with the bottle and some gauze.  
  
"What do I do? I've never actually used any of this stuff, I have always relied on the doctor, you, Sailor Mercury and the princess to heal people." She admitted.  
  
"Open the bottle, cover the opening with the gauze and turn the bottle upside down quickly, then place the bottle in the upright position and take the gauze off. The gauze should be wet in a small area. Okay place it on the wound." Lyf gritted her teeth as the gauze was paced on her wound. "The gauze should stay on, now let it go and pick up the bandage." Sailor Neptune did as instructed. "Place the end of the bandage under my arm about were my armpit is..." She paused as Sailor Neptune did so, "Then wrap it around my shoulder and under my arm." She did so, "Now wrap it around my arm a little and come over my shoulder until I say stop. Sailor Neptune did as instructed and stopped when she was told to. The she cut the bandage and placed a piece of tape over the loose end. "Thank you Sailor Neptune." She called as she ran out the door. She ran to princess Serenity's room and found that Mace was the only one around. He leaned against the doorframe with his eyes closed  
  
"Have you seen Sailor Saturn?" Mace jumped and drew his sword quickly and placed it's tip againt Lyf's throat. She just stood there, when he reliazed who it was he put he sword away and apologized.  
  
"Sorry!" He muttered. "Now what do you want?" he asked grumpily.  
  
"Aren't you a bag of happiness!" She said sarcasticly. "Have you seen Sailor Saturn?"  
  
"She's in the dugeon with Prince Endymion." He said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"What a nice to place to go to be alone!" Lyf said sarcasticly trying to make Mace jeulous. His eyes popped open and he glared at Lyf.  
  
"Grrrrr, leave!" He growled. Lyf laughed and took off toward the dungeon. He shoulder hurt but she ignored it and ran down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she almost fell on her face, but caught herself. Everything was dark and she couldn't see anything. She frowned and the round object she held in her hand began to get warm. She opened her hand the object glowed a brilliant white and began to float in the air. Lyf was shocked and looked at it in awe. The shinny object then floated away quickly and she ran after it.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Endymion and Sailor Saturn had been walking in the dungeon for about 30 mins now and Sailor Saturn's strength was leaving her. The light was slowly getting dimmer. Endymion looked back at her and sighed.  
  
"Do you wish to take a break? You look esauted." He stated simply. HE then looked away from her and sighed heavily.  
  
"Do not worry my Prince, the princess will survive, she after does after all have something to live for more then anything." Sailor Saturn tried to convince herself and the prince.  
  
"I'm not your prince!" He said sadly. Sailor Saturn looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You are my prince! The princess is in love with you and so therefore for her I must protect you as I would her, but you are also a friend and I could not let anything happen to you. So please allow me to call you my prince as I call Serenity my princess." She asked. Endymion was about to answer when a small object of light flew by. Endymion stood up and followed it. Sailor Saturn looked shocked and stood up, as she did so a small body crashed into her. Sailor Saturn turned around to find Lyf. Sailor Saturn smiled as her Staff's light grew as bright as it once had been.  
  
"Where did you find the Silver Crystal?" Sailor Saturn asked as she held out her hand. Lyf took it and Sailor Saturn pulled her to her feet with ease.  
  
"Aris dropped it when she changed to her original form!" I didn't know what it was because no servant had ever seen it. I was looking for it to give it to you, but when I came down here it began to glow and burn my hands. I opened my hands and it began to float then it began to float away ad I followed it.  
  
"Thank you Lyf, you have just saved the queen's and the princess's life!" Sailor Saturn spoke happily as she pulled the girl into a hug. Lyf fought and pushed her away.  
  
"Where is it headed?" She asked more concerned about that than anything,  
  
"It is leading Endymion to the queen! Aris has placed her down here in hopes of sealing the fate of the Royal family, but she failed to recall something she learned when she was young. Come let us follow it as well." Sailor Saturn began to run in the direction it had led and Lyf followed.  
  
Well everyone I finally found time to write. Actually I had major writers block and didn't know how this would go. I began writing it yesterday and that was about the 25th time I had started it, but now it is finished I just need to know what you think and if thinks moved to fast. I'm in the process of trying to update my Other fic on fiction press. It hhas been almost a year since I updated that one and I had major writers block on it. I have th first part of that chapter written and am working on the second half. Any way I apologize for the long wait and The Deamon and Angel will be updated after my original fic. If anyone is interested in read my original let me know. It's about some four knights of Legend that come to save the king when the rebel army attacks. They are two females and two males. But it is also said in the legend that if love blooms between the knights that the king will die and the world will fall to the rebels. There is a long way to go with it but I think it is pretty good. It's call Comic Knights, I'm in the process of figuring out a new name, cause that one doesn't fit. Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I no longer have a person reading it before I post cause I don't know what happened to them. If you're still reading let me know if you are still interested in reading it before I post.  
  
Steel. Please read and review. And thank you to all who have read. 


	11. The Silver Crystal Returned

Well here is the disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the stuff I used from Hercules. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Thanks to the reviewer(s): Lady Tristana Rogue, Eo*Angel, Sakura, Anonoymous, and Labella4, Cats eye, Meerca49@hotmail.com, Solus, Zilla girl, and Kirei*snow*Tenshi, Misha, and Hi, Crystal Promise, Lady dark Angel, AprilSailorMoon, Miko633, Gujugrl as of 2-29-04. I am so sorry about the long wait I had writers block and soooo much school things to do. I really am sorry here is the long awaited chapter.  
  
Any one interested in a mailing list? I have one if you like leave your name and e-mail along with the message that you'd like to get the e-mail when I update.  
  
Chapter name, The silver Crystal returned  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
The darkness of the dungeon slowly lit up as a small round objected flew through the air. A man in armor followed the small object. The orb rounded the corner, with the man following, almost running into the wall. After the light passed a few cells it stopped in front of one and hovered for a moment then flew into the cell.  
  
Endymion stared at the object as he looked into the cell. There was the queen tied to the wall by chains. Her body hung limply and her back moved a little as she breathed.  
  
"Queen Selenity!" He called out and wrapped his hands around the metal bars. He head slowly came up to meet him and he gasped at what she looked like.  
  
Her face was as pale as the white moon, looked from Earth; her eyes were dull and full of despair. Her dress was tattered and the bow that tied in the front was untied, but revealed nothing. The moon on her forehead barely showed. Every part of her was caked in dirt. She coughed a few times, causing her body to jump and dust to fall to the ground.  
  
"Your highness?" He asked as his eyes showed pity.  
  
"Stay..." She heaved and tried to continue. "Back..." She coughed again and shook her head. "Trap!..." She then slammed into the wall. Aris appeared and held one hand in a fist. She smiled at the prince as she held the crystal in the other hand. His eyes looked to the crystal and then to the queen as she coughed again. He stepped back a few feet and rammed his body into the steel door. The steel groaned but stayed in place.  
  
"Don't bother, the steel may be old, but it's still very sturdy!" Aris laughed and turned her body to face the Queen. Her back stared Endymion in the face.  
  
"I told you, you would die for giving the right to that little whimp you gave birth to." She bitterly spoke. Her fist unballed and cupped a blue light in it. Slowly the light energy began to grow. "Prepare for the end, for it is near." She cackled. Endymion, filled with rage, rammed the metal doors with his body and heard it groan yet again, but stayed in place. He noticed Aris glance back at him and smile wickedly. As she returned her eyes to the queen the metal let out the loudest groan and fell from the hinges. Aris turned around in time for the door to slam into her. She screamed as she made contact with the ground. The crystal flew from her hand and hit the queen, where it disappeared, along with the chains that held her. Endymion rushed forward and caught the queen as she fell. He looked to her and sighed. He then looked to Aris, who was under the bars and his weight and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Serenity will help you!" As he turned around Sailor Saturn and the maid stood in the doorway. Endymion looked below his feet and then to Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Sailor Saturn! Please bring this woman to medical wing?" he asked. He then pushed passed them and ran with the queen in his arms to the stairs, the darkness not allowing him to see. Somehow he knew where everything was and he made it to the stairs in which he had come down.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Serenity sat up with a start and took in her surroundings. "My mirror, my door, my balcony and window, my room?" She questioned. She looked around in search of Endymion, but found that the room was vacant of any other life.  
  
"Maybe it was all a dream!" She thought as she looked down to her hands. _-_-_-_  
  
He laid the queen into the nearest room and the doctor appeared a short time afterwards and took care of her showing him out and muttering something about the four guardians and their princess. He walked down the hall wiping some of the dust and dirt off him.  
  
Some one called to him from behind him. He turned around and found his mother and father calling to him. He walked to them.  
  
"Endymion, we must talk about the situation at hand." Spoke his mother's worried voice. His father just nodded.  
  
"Very well, follow me, we shall talk in the study, I'm sure Queen Selenity will not mind." He spoke as he made his way there, with a slightly shocked mother and father. After they entered the study, all doors and windows, were closed tight, leaving the room feeling stuffy and uneven.  
  
"Your mother and I have decided, since the moon is having trouble that your generals, you and ourselves will be leaving later in the evening today." Spoke his father's strong voice.  
  
"Yes with the recent findings, of the silver crystal and that of the very weak queen, we should leave and allow them to find this criminal that is still after the princess." Added his mother.  
  
Endymion gaped at his parents, never before had they ever left someone on Earth who needed help, but yet they were about to leave the moon with no help.  
  
"How can you do this?" Asked Endymion.  
  
"It is for the best of our country, until the treaty is signed!" Said the king of Earth.  
  
"You would go and leave this castle in ruins, with no help, so the Earth does not appear to be the ones who have done this?" He asked outraged.  
  
"Yes! Now no more talk, we leave in a few hours. Gather the generals and say your good-byes. Well will not be coming back." Yelled his father.  
  
"What about the treaty?" Asked Endymion.  
  
"We will send an ambassador, it will be done! But you may never see that filthy farm animal princess again!" Spoke the queen outraged.  
  
"She is not a farm animal, she is the one that I l...." He began, but was stopped by a slap the face.  
  
"How dare you argue with your mother! Do as your father commanded and we shall leave. The generals are helping the doctor. I advise you say your good-byes to that animal, you call a girl!" Spat his mother just before she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Endymion and his father remained in the room.  
  
"Endymion, I will talk to her, I will convince her to allow you to visit the princess you love!" Spoke his father. Endymion looked to his father surprised. "I was forced to marry a wealthy woman, for the good of the kingdom. I will not allow that to happen to my son, you deserve true love, since you found it!" He said. "I am sorry that we must leave, it was that of your mother's decision. I follow her through this, for it is what I must do, I truly am sorry son." He apologized, and then left the room. Endymion remained angry with his mother and stormed out of he study in search of his generals.  
  
No matter what happened to him, he would return for his true love and no one, not even his own mother could stop him from returning to her. As he stormed down the hall infuriated, and came to an open door and looked inside. He saw Kunzite and the Sailor Scout of Venus speaking to one another. He entered and joined into their conversation.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
The Generals ran back to the palace and thundered on the door. The door opened and revealed a small figure, dressed in a white dress with a blue trim.  
  
"Can I help you?" Asked the maid. Three of the men stared for a moment.  
  
"Our prince is here!" Kunzite said as the rest of the men drooled. HE bopped them each on the head, knocking sense into them.  
  
"Really? We have problems at the moment with the princess's guard and the princess, so I do not have time to locate your prince." She said sadly. An elderly man soon appeared behind her rubbing his head.  
  
"Let them in nurse, I need help with the guard, they can assist me!" He said, disappearing from view a few moments later. The maid nodded and allowed them to enter.  
  
"Which prince are you looking for?" She asked as soon as the men came in. She closed the door and turned to face them, awaiting an answer.  
  
"Prince Endymion of Earth!" Stated Kunzite yet again.  
  
"Really?" She asked shocked. "He's with the princess and has been asked not to be disturbed." She said walking past them.  
  
"Bring those men!" Yelled the elderly man.  
  
"Right away!" called the nurse.  
  
"Come with me, please?" She begged.  
  
"We shall only if we will see Prince Endymion sometime today." Kunzite interjected.  
  
"I think I can do that!" She said as she came to the doctor. He turned to face them with a serious face.  
  
"Names please!" He said cutting toe the chase.  
  
"Jedeite!"  
  
"Nephrite!"  
  
"Zoisite!" "Kunzite!"  
  
They all said one after the other.  
  
"Which room belongs to whom?" Asked Jedeite looking at the four closest doors. The doctor pointed out the rooms and each man entered the room, of the woman he had carried to the palace. Kunzite stopped at the door and looked to the doctor who looked a bit shocked.  
  
"We carried them here, so whom ever we carried is the one we shall help you with." He firmly shook his head once and entered the room that held Sailor Venus.  
  
For the next hour or so the guys helped wrapped up the cuts that they had not noticed while carrying them. The princess's healing wasn't as good as she thought. They had all thought as they helped the girls out A little while after the bandaging had been done the generals sat in the rooms next to the girls, waiting while they slept off the pain they had endured.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Kunzite looked at the blonde that he had carried to the palace. She has long golden blonde hair, a shade lighter then that of the princess, that held their princes' interest. She had a red bow that tied the sides of her hair to the back. She held a tiara on her forehead, with a small gem in the middle the color of amber; in the small jewel he saw the sign of Venus. The outfit she wore was like that of Sailor Saturn's; only every thing was orange, except her bows. The front bow was a deep blue and the one that tied in the back was yellow.  
  
'She is so young!' He thought as he looked at her face. 'Fighting for the moon princess, even though you are a princess of a planet as well.' Slowly the eyes of the Venus princess open and they looked into his ice blue eyes. He smiled and kept the gaze strong. Her lips graze a smile.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. She looked surprised, but smiles.  
  
"I'm fine!" She said as she sat up, then slumped back down in pain.  
  
"You shouldn't move!" You were hurt badly.  
  
"Is the princess alright?" She asked sitting up again and ignoring the pain. Kunzite stared at her in shock.  
  
"She is fine!" He replied.  
  
"What a relief!" She spoke as she pulled herself into a sitting position and slightly leaned on her pillow.  
  
"Is straining yourself for your princess more important than your own life?" HE asked a little angry. She looked at him shocked, then smiled slightly.  
  
"Is your own life more important than your prince?" She asked receiving a questioning look.  
  
"Yes! But that's different!" He said standing from his chair and knocking it to the floor. He stared down at her and saw her smiling and shaking her head no.  
  
"It is no different, I do what I must as leader of the senshi to protect my princess." She looked at her hands as she spoke. He watched as a tear hit her hand. He bent down next to the bed and placed both his hands over hers. She looked to him, surprised.  
  
"It is different!" He began, then let go of her hands and stared at her and continued, "You are a princess of your own planet! Why should another princess give up her life, if she must, to protect the Moon Princess?" He asked not understanding. She offered a weak smile and reached out with one hand and took hold of one of his.  
  
"We are minor princesses in out solar system and she is the highest rank." She said softly.  
  
"But..." She placed a finger on his lips with the other hand.  
  
"Long ago it was decided that all the planets, that had baby girls, would use the powers that their planet held to protect the princess of the moon. The Moon holds the most powerful and most wanted Crystal in every universe. The planets, all of them but one, decided that they would form an alliance and train the young women to fight and protect that crystal along with the holder." She took her finger from his lips and looked into his eyes with determination held in her own and sighed. The question he held she knew.  
  
"You may ask why the women were chosen! They were the ones always born to the planet, they were the only one's that held the strength to use the power if necessary. Men must be strong and show the least amount of emotion in public or anywhere, but the power the of the planets are controlled by emotion and most women show emotion all the time, or when it is needed." She finished.  
  
"Which planet did not comply with the alliance?" He questioned, forgetting his anger. She gaped at him.  
  
"It was the Earth!" She said. He stood quickly and wrenched his hand free of hers.  
  
"How can you say that? WE are here now to lay down a treaty with the Moon!" He spat his anger returning with more force then before. She sighed and slipped down the pillow. "You see the Earth is the only planet in the entire solar system, that has never given birth to a female child. A male child has always been born, or been given the throne. The Golden Crystal, that belongs to Earth is the only one that can be controlled by a male!" She said.  
  
"At the time of the alliance of the 8 planets, the Earth was not known to many as being easy to ask for help or one to give it. The Earth was also the only planet in the solar system that was not known to have a crystal of power. But they were asked to join anyway and refused, saying that their planet was stronger then all the rest and that they did not care to join something that would do them no good." Kunzite stared at the women who, through the entire time of reciting this history, had not looked at him when she spoke.  
  
"That is all I know, for that is all the history that I have been taught up to now. How that crystal became to be known for the earth I do not know and everyone refuses to tell me."  
  
"That piece of history is only recorded in the Earthen History books." Endymion said startling the two people. They looked to him, Kunzite bowed. "Someday it will be known to all, but for now it is only known to the Royal family." He spoke in a regal tone.  
  
"Kunzite I require your assistance, as well as the others. If you will be so kind to retrieve them, we shall leave." The regal tone remained.  
  
"Yes your highness!" Kunzite said bowing. He quickly stood and strode out of the room. Endymion moved to exit the room, but was stopped by a gentle voice.  
  
"The princess is awake in her room feeling confused, I am sure. I know she is awake but that is all I know, for we awoke with her. Please your Highness, go to her before you leave?" Begged the weak women dressed in orange. He turned to her with an expressionless face.  
  
'How many times had he used this face in front of a women?' He asked himself. 'He didn't know.'  
  
"Thank you Sailor Venus, for risking your life for her and sharing that she is awake." He said with a softer tone, then he had used with Kunzite. He quickly turned and left the room.  
  
"Only doing my duty! Your highness!" Responded the now alone princess. The response was left unheard as it bounced of the hallow walls.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Endymion left the room and turned toward Serenity's room. He was met by him generals and stopped.  
  
"I must say good-bye to Princess Serenity! I will allow you to say good-bye to the guardians that protect her." He said quickly, then walked by them as fast as he could. They stared at him.  
  
HE walked down the hall and came to Serenity's room and found Mace asleep, standing up, leaning against the door.  
  
'He can sleep anywhere?' Endymion thought as he pushed the man out of the doorway. Mace quickly woke up mumbling. He stared at the prince.  
  
"I would as that if you ever guard anyone again, that you do not fall asleep!" Endymion expressed as he entered the room and shut the door before Mace had a chance to think.  
  
Endymion looked to the bed that his princess was supposed to occupy, she was not there. He glanced around the room in a panic state, until his eyes fell on the open balcony door and the billowing curtains. He walked to the open door and saw his princess looking into the garden. A slight wind blew and made her shiver. He moved quickly and silently through the curtains and removed his cape form his shoulders. He walked up to her silently and placed the cape on her shoulders, scaring her. She whirled around and gasped.  
  
"You shivered!" He said. She took the cape in her hands and wrapped it around herself, smiling.  
  
"You are still here?" She asked.  
  
"I truly couldn't leave without saying good-bye!" He said. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"You are leaving for Earth so soon?" She asked.  
  
"I am afraid so, my mother and father wish to come back at a later date, after these men whom are after you have been dealt with and are no longer threatening you." He said placing a dusty hand on her cheek. Tears welled up in her eyes and Endymion pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Your mother has been placed in a room in the hospital wing and is recovering from Aris's little trick. When you are well, you may wish to heal her, for her recovery, without your help, will be painstakingly slow. The silver crystal has also been returned and Aris has been captured, she will be awaiting your mothers punishment." He said as she cried into his chest.  
  
"Thank- you Endymion!" She said tearfully." Without your help, we may never have caught her and my mother and I may have died." Endymion pushed her to arms length and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I will come back, I will be with you Serenity! I can't live without you and as soon as I can convince my parents I will return to help capture that evil man, who threatens your way of life!" He promised. She smiled through her tears, believing every word he spoke. "I love you Serenity!" He stated, then pulled her to him and kissed her with everything he had left. She responded best she could, knowing that this would be the last kiss they would hold for possibly a long time. The cape that covered her fell to the stone floor. They parted as night hit their side of the moon and the Earth rose slowly into the sky. They watched this for a moment. Endymion picked up his cape and held it out to her. She looked at him surprised.  
  
"Serenity, I have nothing else I can give you but my cape, please take it and hold it for me until I return." Her eyes welled up with tears once again as he placed the cape around her and hugged her one last time. They moved back inside her room. He headed to the door.  
  
"Wait!" she called. He turned around and she walked up to him, cradling something in her hands. When she reached him, she opened them and there laid a star shape with a small round latch in the middle. He stared at it surprised. She held it out to him and he took it. "Open it!" He smiled at her and slowly, as not to break it, open the round latch and as he did so a beautiful melody filled the room. In the opening there was a crescent shaped moon that slowly spun around a night filled sky. He looked to Serenity to see her tears gone and he eyes filled with happiness and surprise. "It was true!" "What was true?" Asked Endymion as he stared at his princess.  
  
"My father gave me this locket! He said when I find the only person in then universe that can touch me and I do not change, this locket will recite the melody of our love. This locket was one of only a few, that only plays music for two people who are truly in love." She said smiling as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"By the way Endymion, I love you too!" She said as she dropped his cape and jumped into his arms. She them pulled his head down to hers and they shared one last kiss. As they parted the locket's melody filled the room once last time. Endymion let go of his princess and closed the locket and placed it close to his heart. "When you get lonely open that locket and allow the melody to remind you of what waits for you on the moon." She said smiling. He walked to the door with her behind him. He turned around in the doorway and looked down to her.  
  
"I will my love, I will." He promised as he closed the door and left Serenity in a slightly dark room, with nothing but his cape to remind her of him.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I am so sorry for the long wait I hope this was worth it and there are only a few more chapters left, this makes me sad, but this is the way it has to be, all storied must come to an end. I must again apologize to Cats-eye for not having any time to write and send her the original episodes of the Golden Hind. Forgive me I will try and find time as soon as I can, but the end of the school year is so busy I will miss so much school and I have so many projects due. I will try to find time to type it. I really wanted to get this out, because I had great inspiration from Cardcaptors the movie 2. Nothing in that is in here though, but it gave me an idea. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. Anyone else interested in subscribing to my mailing list for the last few chapters? I hope 9 full pages is enough for the long wait, please enjoy this and as much as this might sound like the end it's not there shall be a few more. 


	12. Serenity's Birthday Celebration: Good by

Well Mina here is the disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the stuff I used from Hercules. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Thanks to the reviewer(s): Lady Tristana Rogue, Eo*Angel, Sakura, Anonoymous, and Labella4, Cats eye, Meerca49@hotmail.com, Solus, Zilla girl, and Kirei*snow*Tenshi, Misha, and Hi, Crystal Promise, Lady dark Angel, AprilSailorMoon, Miko633, Gujugrl, Cherryblossom-crystal and Altaria Star as of 3-26-04. This won't show up till tomorrow due to the fact that it is close to midnight here. 3 mins togo.  
  
Well It's coming to a close here soon folks, one or two more chapters to go and I really will try to get them out before I leave in June for a three week vacation. Any one have any ideas on how they think it should end? Let me know. Please read and review and help me at least achieve my goal of 40 reviews, which would be the most I ever had.  
  
By the way folks this has only been through a grammar and spell check I will in the future go through and fix other mistakes, but if you see some I would love it if you pointed them out. Chapter name; Serenity's Birthday Celebration part 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Endymion lied awake in his bed. Staring at the moon that shone through his skylight. The Moon was so beautiful, it reminded him of Serenity's gorgeous glow. He slammed the pillow over his face. There he went again thinking of the one woman he couldn't have, for she was under attack by a man who wanted to kill the royal Earthen family and they couldn't risk losing their only son, let alone should his parents care about his happiness.  
  
A knock sounded on his door and he sighed and turned on his side intent on ignoring it, he wanted nothing to do with whom was behind it and he didn't wish to find out, for he most likely knew. The knock came even more persistent and finally stopped, but then the handle jiggled. He sighed and sat up in his bed.  
  
"5.... 4...3...2...1"  
  
"Endyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Came a horrible shriek from the outside of his door. "I here to comfort youuuuuuuuuuuu!" She called rapping on the door again. Endymion glared at the door and then stepped from his bed, wearing only pajama pants. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He walked around his room and dressed in his armor that hung close to his bed. He sighed and walked to the balcony doors. The knocking became louder and her voice reached higher decibels, then he thought possible. He unlocked the balcony doors, opened them quickly and closed them, locking them with a key he held around his neck.  
  
"No one will know!" He said as he descended down into his garden haven. The only thing that ever aloud him peace from the outside world and his only chance to openly think of Serenity, the woman he had met on The Moon so long ago. Her birthday was soon, he knew, thanks to Kunzite. He had received a personal invite from Queen Selenity. The invitation told him the day and time the glorious ball would be held and that here daughter did not expect him, so he would be the gift from her mother. He reached the middle of the garden and there in the gazebo, was a teleporting device only used and known by the royal family. He walked into the gazebo and stood in the middle.  
  
"Transport me to the Moon!" He called out. The gazebo slowly became full of light as he was transferred to the Moon. He appeared in the teleportation room of the Moon palace and was met by his own generals, along with the court of the princess, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, each one standing in front of one of the generals.  
  
"Welcome Prince Endymion of Earth!" Spoke the sailor in the orange fuka, the one know as Sailor Venus. "We are glad that you have come to attend Princess Serenity's eighteenth birthday Celebration, announcing that she will become queen soon. Our princess has been miserable since you left, she has done nothing but mope around the palace and lie in her bed thinking of no one but you. She knows not of the generals and there presence in trying to help locate Nester. We thank you for everything you have done for her in secret." She continued as she and the rest of the people in the room, moved to one knee.  
  
"No I have you wonderful people to thank for taking care of her, when I could not be by her side and care for her. I trust that she was not touched?" He questioned.  
  
"I accidentally brushed against her one morning!" Spoke Kunzite. "She changed, and ran away, not knowing that it was me." He spoke honestly as he stood. "Since that time she has only done so by her self and in the sanctity of her forest." He added.  
  
"Where is Serenity now?" He asked for getting the formality.  
  
"She is getting ready for the ball!" Spoke a long unheard voice from the doorway of the teleportation area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity awoke to the chilly wind that blew through her window. The day was warm, but the wind sent a chill up her spine, for it was cold. She reached for her blankets and her fingers grazed Endymion's cape. She looked at herself and realized that she wore her dress from yesterday. She must have fallen asleep thinking of Endymion again. She quickly brought the cape to her and inhaled the scent of him. This called her nerves and warmed her body. She placed the cape over her. She soon fell asleep, dreaming of no one but the man that had captured her heart.  
  
****  
  
A loud wrap on her door awakened Serenity. She jutted out of bed and felt the cold air hit her skin. She looked out her balcony window and saw that she had slept most of her birthday away. The knock sounded on her door again.  
  
"Come in!" She called before a yawn took over. The door opened to reveal her mother.  
  
"Serenity! You should be ready for the ball, why are you dressed in the dress you wore yesterday?" She asked stepping into the room completely and closing the door behind her quickly.  
  
"I fell asleep, and dreamt of Endymion!" She voiced, seeing the look her mother always gave her when she brought Endymion up. "I know, I know, He is one man out of many Serenity, he is not the only man that seems to love you."  
  
"Sere...."  
  
"Mother! He is truly the only man alive that can touch me, not another soul holds his blood. The blood running through him, allowing him to be the only one who can hold me close. You have no idea how it feels, to only be able to be held by one man, whom can touch your skin and love you, even for being what I am." She hollered forgetting to whom she was talking to.  
  
"Serenity!" He mother said, drawing her daughter full attention to her. "Child you know not of what I was going to say." She smiled knowingly. "I was going to ask if you would like my assistance in picking out a dress to wear." She spoke moving to Serenity's wardrobe. She opened the doors and pulled out the dress she had worn, when she had first danced with the only man whom could touch her. It was a dress that could not be worn with gloves and it was also the style of dress she would wear when she was queen.  
  
"No mother, you can't make me wear that!" She said stepping to the floor and holding Endymion's cape around her.  
  
"I am afraid that you must child! Tonight is the night the people of the kingdoms meet there soon to be queen! This is the formal dress for the occasion and by law you must wear it!" She spoke sadly. Serenity clutched Endymion's cape to her and began to cry.  
  
A few moments later the cape was ripped from her grasp and thrown onto the bed.  
  
"Serenity!" Her mother scowled. "I do not do this to hurt you child, I do it for I must, now I can help you dress or you may dress yourself!" Spoke the queen heartbroken that her daughter had to endure the pain of it all. Secretly she held a smile of satisfaction, for inviting the prince to come, Serenity would be happy once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ball moved through the night and Serenity walked out onto the balcony, away from the prying eyes of men, they scared her not to mention that if one touched her she would turn into the golden Hind. The last time that had happened to her was in the scouts' wing; she had brushed against a man and changed. She ran with out looking to see who it was, but that was the only experience that she had ever had, since Endymion had left a while ago. She walked to the edged and sat down on it. She then turned her eyes to the Earth and sighed heavily.  
  
"Why do you seem so sad lady?" Came a voice. Serenity turned and found that Artemis was not that far away. Serenity smiled as the white cat jumped into her lap and sat down.  
  
"I haven't seen Endymion in a long time and I truly miss him" She confessed while looking to the Earth.  
  
"Artemis!" Called Luna from the garden below.  
  
"I am sorry my Princess, but Luna seeks my advice!" He said. She smiled as he jumped over the edge and landed on all four paws, and then bounded off with Luna.  
  
"Princess?" Came a male voice from the door.  
  
"I do not wish to dance, sir I have hurt my ankle." She lied not taking her eyes away from the Earth. The figure silently moved behind her.  
  
"Then I shall carry you back to your room!" He said lifting her from her place on the edge of the balcony. Instantly forgetting she could not touch men, she flung her arms around his neck and held on tightly. Suddenly she realized that she was not aloud to touch men. She looked to her rescuer and found a white mask covering his eyes. She waited for the change to occur, but it never did. He began to walk down the stairs into the garden. Tears sprang to her eyes. Something had gone wrong, only Endymion was allowed to touch her  
  
"Stop!" Who are you and why can you touch me?" She bawled. He stopped walking instantly and she felt his eyes on her, but could not see him, due to her tears. She then found her face into his chest and her feet on the ground and his arms holding her firmly. She sniffed and instantly recognized the smell. It was roses and chocolate. Endymion was holding her. She pulled back shocking him and snatched his mask off his face, the blue eyes shown brightly as she took in his features. She stared at him shocked.  
  
After a moment his lips grazed hers softly and she blinked her tears away and looked into Endymion's eyes, then to his face and saw how close they were. Serenity licked her lips and looked into Endymion's eyes and saw something in them she had never seen, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. She moved forward and paced a few kisses on his lips, until her took her lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth, she matched him and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he drew her closer to him and held her tightly around the waist.  
  
Serenity stood on her toes and pulled Endymion closer to her, as she did so she lost her footing and slipped, breaking their kiss and almost falling. Endymion held onto her tightly and cracked a smile.  
  
"Endymion? Are you okay, did I hurt you?" She asked. He smiled at her.  
  
"No my love, are you hurt?" He asked.  
  
"... No...." She said trailing off and placing her feet back on the stair. Endymion swiftly picked her up and walked back up the stairs. As he reached the top of the stairs he placed Serenity on the marble floor away from the stairs.  
  
"May I have that dance now?" He asked. She looked up at him and said nothing.  
  
"What is wrong love?" He asked concerned that she was not speaking with him. She reached out and took a hold of his tuxedo coat and pulled herself close to him, he instantly wrapped his arms around her and looked concerned. "What is wrong?"  
  
"I lost your mask!" She said. "I dropped it when I almost fell."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"I'm also thinking this is a dream. I've dreamt something like this for so many days, that I can't truly determine if I am dreaming." She confessed. He raised her chin to look at him.  
  
"Happy Birthday my dear sweet Serenity!" He said before he took her lips in and Earth shattering kiss. They pulled apart due to lack of air and she laid her head on his chest and gripped his shirt.  
  
"Thank-you Endymion, this has been the most wonderful birthday that I've ever had." She said, one hand falling to her side.  
  
"I'm glad!" He said. "Come let us go in." He asked stepping away from her and walking toward the doors.  
  
"Yes Endymion lets!" She said a smile slowly growing over her face. The hand that had dropped earlier to her side held an arrow with a blood on the tip. Oh Endymion!" She called. He turned around just as she raised the arrow. His face fell and all the color drained from his face as the arrow was shot from a bow that appeared out of nowhere. It headed straight for Endymion. He dared not to move, fearful that it might hit someone else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sailor Saturn!" Called Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Yes! I have said my good-bye to the princess and I leave her in your capable hands." Sailor Saturn said walking all the way into the room, toward the teleportation deck. Endymion stepped off the deck as Mace entered the room carrying two bags.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Asked Endymion.  
  
"I am and Mace as well, in the last six months, the girls have been trained and are strong guardians, they will no longer need my assistance. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune shall stay a few more months and then we will be assigned to our posts and remain there protecting what we are told." Sailor Saturn spoke as she yanked the bags from Mace's hands and threw them on the deck, then she and Mace stepped onto the deck.  
  
"Sailor Saturn?" Questioned Sailor Mars.  
  
"No Sailor Mars, I am not leaving to get away from anyone, least of all our princess, but I am need home, my mother has become ill and I am needed to rule in her place." She spoke, a single tear falling from her eyes. "I will see you again someday, like at my wedding." She said s smile covering her face, I especially wish for Serenity and Endymion to be a big part of it, as well as you all." She said.  
  
"Ho.... Sailor Saturn, we must leave, time is not on our side, only a few moments left." Mace said.  
  
"Good-bye Guardians, Generals and My prince!" She said moving to one knee. Remember to protect her Endymion, she will need you and you will need her, don't allow yourself to be fooled." They disappeared as Sailor Saturn finished her sentence.  
  
"What did he mean when he said, 'only a few moments left." Asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"There is only a certain amount of time once a day to teleport between here and Saturn." Sailor Mercury replied.  
  
"Come we must allow Endymion time to get ready." Sailor Venus suggested.  
  
"Right!" The rest of the girls said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can dress myself, thank you mother!" Serenity spoke taking the dress gently from her mother.  
  
"Very well, I hope to see you soon at the ball my dear." Queen Selenity said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Serenity walked into her bathroom and showered quickly. When she emerged from the bathroom she wore the dress her mother had instructed her to wear and her hair was placed in the usual hairstyle, of two buns with hair flowing down from each of them. As Serenity put on the last of her jewelry, she was knocked from the chair she sat in. Her arm had a gash in it.  
  
"I told you I would return and now I shall kill you!" Screamed Nester as he ran at her with a sword. Serenity tried to dodge, but didn't manage too. The sword cut her in the stomach and ripped her dress, that was now drenched, in placed, from her own blood. The entire time Serenity ran from Nester all she could think about was Endymion. Her blood if it pierced his skin, would kill him. This made her determined to dodge every swing. The battle raged on until Nester threw an almost dead Serenity on to her bed, covered almost completely in blood and cuts.  
  
"You know the sad thing my dear!" Endymion has come for your birthday celebration. He most likely awaits you to arrive, so he can sweep you off your feet." He cackled crazily.  
  
"Aris!" He called. Aris appeared in the window and walked into the room. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
"I believe I have killed two birds with one stone, hen hen hen!" He laughed.  
  
"Maybe so! What would you like me to do?" She asked.  
  
"Simple, become the princess, seduce Endymion and then allow me time to kill him." He answered sounding annoyed.  
  
"Would it not be more easy for me to kill him?" Aris questioned.  
  
"You tried that and failed, so we shall do it this way." He growled while tensing up his fist.  
  
"I must have something that belongs to that person in order to take over their identity." She replied.  
  
"Here!" He tossed her the sword, covered in her blood. She caught it and gasped, then looked at Serenity again. She was barley awake looking scared.  
  
"Her blood will work right?" He asked.  
  
"Not if it's going to kill me!" She said disgusted.  
  
"It won't kill you, your a woman, the blood only kills the royal family of Earth and the men of the moon." He barked. "Get going!" He yelled as he walked out the open window.  
  
Aris pricked herself with the bloodied sword and instantly took over Princess Serenity's identity. She walked to the door, took one last look at the room and the princess. "I never intended on killing you, I only wanted you to suffer," she confessed sadly before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind he.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well Here is the final installment of the golden hind I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Warning You Need to read this! J/k If I actually did this I will probably receive a few e-mails saying that I suck and it should have ended happily. Well folks I'm still not sure how it will end, but I'm working on it. I'm sorry if you got confused but this is the way this chapter needed to be so things weren't revealed to soon. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. By the way folks if you have my e-mail Usagi@supersailromoon.zzn.com I suggest you delete it, some one has corrupted it and sent out e-mails saying they are bad writers and such, this e-mail carries a virus and it will take 30 days from tomorrow to get it deactivated, sorry mina, but there are people out there stupid like that, anyway This will be wither the 2nd or the 3rd to last, I'm going for 15 chapters. Please folks help me to reach my goal of 40 reviews before this story ends. I would really appreciate it. Thank you for reading and please be kind, you may yell but please no cussing, I despise that type of language.  
  
@~*~Steel~*~@ 


	13. End Of Serenity's Birthday pg13

Well Mina here is the disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the stuff I used from Hercules. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Thanks to the reviewer(s): Lady Tristana Rogue, Eo*Angel, Sakura, Anonoymous, and Labella4, Cats eye, Meerca49@hotmail.com, Solus, Zilla girl, and Kirei*snow*Tenshi, Misha, and Hi, Crystal Promise, Lady dark Angel, AprilSailorMoon, Miko633, Gujugrl, Cherryblossom-crystal and Altaria Star as of 3-27-04. Two chapters in two days how nice huh? Read and review please.  
  
Well It's coming to a close here soon folks, There will be at least one more chapter to go mina. Let me know if you have any ideas I could use some, for now I have a few ideas running through my head.  
  
By the way folks this has only been through a grammar and spell check I will in the future go through and fix other mistakes, but if you see some I would love it if you pointed them out.  
  
Chapter name; End of Serenity's Birthday Celebration  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A scream echoed through the night air, silencing the music and people. All heads and eyes turned to the balcony in which their beloved princess was supposedly on. The Queen rushed out after the earth shattering scream, with the guardians and four men in gray suits directly behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity, barely conscious, lied on her bed thinking, while the darkness tried to settle in.  
  
'Endymion, they are going to kill Endymion,' a voice said. She began to close her eyes, as her body became numb and the pain seemed to disappear.  
  
'No!' Screamed a voice, her eyes opened and the pain returned with great force.  
  
"I will not lose, not until Endymion is safe!" She spoke aloud as she sat up. The pain grew almost too much for her.  
  
'Change! Use your other self! She is not wounded!" spoke the voice in her head yet again.  
  
Serenity concentrated and changed into the Golden hind. The voice had been wrong, her other self was hurt, but not nearly as badly and the wounds seemed to be healing, she could feel it. She quickly darted out of the room through the balcony doors, jumped over the balcony railing and landed on the ground and moved into a gallop. 'The ball, the balcony!' she thought forcing herself to go faster, inflicting more pain and causing the wounds on herself to grow. She reached the stairs and looked up. Endymion was kissing the woman that was disguised as her and Serenity's eyes began to water.  
  
'No he only thinks it's her due to the fact that my blood allowed her to change into me.' She thought shaking the tears from her eyes and looking up only to see them reach the top of the stairs and disappear. She tried to run up the stairs and changed back to her woman form. She reached the top of the stairs in so much pain that she almost couldn't go on.  
  
"Yes Endymion lets! Oh Endymion!" her ears heard. She looked up as Endymion turned around. His eyes came in contact with hers and he turned white as a sheet. A glint off something metal caught her eye. An arrow! She watched as the arrow was tossed to a man holding a bow and she quickly ran and place herself in front of Endymion. The arrow pierced her skin near her heart and she let out a bloodcurdling scream, closing her eyes, she fell backwards and felt Endymion's arm wrap around her and felt them sink to the ground with him clutching her and causing her a little more pain. She heard him calling out her name. She forced her eyes open and saw her beloved Endymion with tears flowing down his face. She reached a bloodied hand up and touched his face and smiled gently. She wiped a tear away and smeared some of her blood on his face.  
  
"I'm just glad that you held me one last time, my love." She coughed and made the blood disappeared from his face.  
  
"This won't be the last, I promise!" He begged as more tears came from his eyes.  
  
"I wish that it wouldn't be! I love you so much and I truly wish that we could have had a family together." She spoke. "Remember that you were my first and only love! I love you my sweet Endymion." She said as her eyes closed and her body fell limp in his arms, her hand fell from his face and hit the marble floor with a hollow sound.  
  
**** The scouts had escorted him a room for royal visitors and as he entered he saw a tuxedo, cape, mask and hat lying on the bed. He reached for the locket from a pocket in his armor and clutched it tightly. He would soon see and hold his dear sweet love. He dressed quickly and left the room. As he reached the doors to the ballroom, Queen Selenity stopped him. He bowed deeply and kissed her hand.  
  
"My daughter was right you are a gentleman." She spoke softly. "She has talked of no one else since you left and she has done nothing, but sleep and look at the Earth. I can understand why. You are quite handsome and well mannered. You are much like my husband was when I first met him, but I sense in you no wavering of any sort. Your love for her is true and for that I am thankful."  
  
"I am glad you approve of me, your highness!" He replied like he had been told to do. "I do have to say that your daughter is the only woman that I care for in the world and I will do whatever it takes to make her happy. I would die if to only save her life." He spoke honestly forgetting about the formality he should be using.  
  
"That is what I wanted to hear. Now please, go to my daughter, she misses you greatly. She is on the balcony." He walked past her and her voice stopped him at the doors. "I must thank you for saving my palace and my home and my daughter when her life was going to end. I also thank you for your hard work in securing the treaty we worked for."  
  
"I could not help it, I missed my Princess so much that I had to see her as soon as possible, even if I had to hunt him down myself and kill him, for the sake of my loves life." He said cracking a smile. He then entered the ballroom with the Queen behind him. She quickly walked to her throne and sat down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Queen sat in her throne watching as Endymion made his way to the balcony doors and toward the one he loved. Her daughter was a lucky girl; she had found the only man in the world able to return her love and touch her the way only one man should ever have the right to. As he disappeared onto the balcony the feeling of regret hit her. She wondered, why is this feeling in my heart all of a sudden? It's like I've sentenced him to death!  
  
A screamed erupted from the balcony, it sounded like Serenity. Queen Selenity jumped from her throne and ran toward the balcony, with Serenity's warriors and the generals of Earth. She nodded and ran through the door. The site that came to her shocked her! She stopped abruptly as well as all that had followed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He hold on his princess broke as he tried for one last time to get her to dance with him. She called his name and he turned around and gazed at her, then he looked to the stairs and his eyes grew wide and his skin paled. At the top of the stairs stood Serenity, covered in blood and cuts. His eyes connected with Serenity's for a moment before she broke contact with him. He then looked to the woman in front of him and saw through the disguise. It was Aris she threw an arrow behind her and he watched as it flew toward him.  
  
A small figure jumped in front of him and he knew instantly it was Serenity. He desperately tried to reach for her, but it was too late, she fell against him with the arrow in her heart. His knees gave out and he sunk to the marble that was now covered in blood, with his princess in his arms. He knew he held her tightly and caused her pain, but he couldn't release that hold on her for fear that she would leave him.  
  
"Serenity!" He called hopefully. She opened her eyes and looked at him, a gentle smile crossing her lips. She placed a bloody hand on his face and ignored the sticky feeling and felt the love she wanted him to. He looked to her as her lips moved  
  
"I'm just glad that you held me one last time, my love." She coughed. She then wiped one of his tears away and he felt the blood for only a moment as its stickiness disappeared.  
  
"This won't be the last, I promise!" He begged, knowing that she was saying she was dying. She couldn't die, he needed her and he knew she needed him.  
  
"I wish that it wouldn't be! I love you so much and I truly wish that we could have had a family together." She spoke. A family that would have been so wonderful "Remember that you were my first and only love! I love you my sweet Endymion." She said as her eyes closed. Her body fell limp and the hand she had placed on his face fell to the red marble floor with a hollow sound.  
  
"Serenity!!!!!!!!" He screamed clutching her as close as he could. He glared at the woman that stood in front of him dressed as his princess and noticed for the first time that a man stood behind her holding the bow. He glared.  
  
"Generals! Secure those two!" He yelled as the man let another arrow fly from the bow. Endymion watched it as it headed for him. He was ready to accept death, his darling Serenity was gone and he truly had no other reason to live. He knew it was selfish, but his Planet could always find someone knew, but his heart would never recover. He closed his eyes and held his head high. A "Thwack" brought his eyes open  
  
The arrow fell from the air as a staff knocked it to the ground. A woman in a fuka appeared in front of him. She bent down and her purple eyes met his, they held no indication of anything, but concern.  
  
"Serenity gave her life up so you could live and I will not allow you to die!" Spoke sailor Saturn as she tightened her hand on her glaive and moved her eyes to his princes. He followed her gaze and watched in amazement, when Sailor Saturn touched his princess and she appeared, as she would have if not for all the blood. A smile was on her face and she looked as if she was only dreaming. Endymion stared at his beloved, shocked and full of hope.  
  
"My prince! I cannot grant her life, but I can allow her to be as beautiful as she was!" She spoke her voice cracking. He looked up as his hope left him and saw in the young woman's eyes, tears. She crumpled to the ground and was instantly picked up by strong arms. Endymion's eyes followed the movements and saw Mace holding her and whispering softly to her, with tears of his own in his eyes. Endymion then looked to the place where the two figures had once stood, they lie on the balcony marble, with Sailor Venus standing above Aris and Kunzite standing above Nester.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The scouts and Queen Selenity watched in silence as the arrow hit Serenity and him and her fell to the ground. Three scouts cried out and were quickly drawn into the generals' embraces. Sailor Venus and General Kunzite held themselves forcing the emotions away and watching the scene that unfolded.  
  
"Generals! Secure those two!" Endymion's voice broke through the icy air, but none dared to move, except Aris and Nester. Nester released another arrow toward the prince; the he dropped the bow and yelled to Aris. As they moved to escape from the balcony they were knocked to the ground. There they lay unmoving. Sailor Saturn appeared on the edge of the balcony and Mace stood atop the stairs.  
  
Queen Selenity cried out softly and wrapped her arms around herself and sank to the floor. The scouts cried into the three men that held them. Sailor Venus and Kunzite slowly walked to the two people as Sailor Saturn and Mace went to the prince's side  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Saturn knocked the arrow from the air. She watched as the prince wanted to accept his fate and be with the one he loved. She wouldn't allow Serenity's last request to be thrown aside, she would make that last request shine, for the remainder of hers and the prince that had held her princess's heart, lives. She bent down, forcing the tears to remain at bay. She looked into his eyes as he opened his.  
  
"Serenity gave her life up so you could live and I will not allow you to die!" Spoke sailor Saturn as she tightened her hand on her glaive and looked to the prince, then to his princess, knowing that he was watching. She called on the powers deep within, that she never found the need to use, but now felt that she had to. The blood on the princess's skin disappeared and a smile gazed her lips. Sailor Saturn wished that she were like she appeared lost in a wonderful dream of her prince, but sadly she knew the truth and that her princess was gone forever. She decided that she needed to voice the truth and let the hope that was held, die, for it would do him no good, when she knew the truth.  
  
"My prince! I cannot grant her life, but I can allow her to be as beautiful as she was!" She spoke her voice cracking. She waited and watched as Endymion's eyes met hers and the tears began to fall. She waited a moment and then felt her body give out on her. She crumpled to the marble floor and began to release everything she held. Her glaive disappeared as it hit the marble floor.  
  
She felt the strong arms of the man she loved pick her up and hold her. She heard the whispering and the comforting words, but still the pain was there and she desperately tried to get rid of it. Her princess, no, her best friend was gone and she couldn't bring her back. She began to cry harder as Mace's words stopped and his arms tightened around her.  
  
The princess was everything that she had to be and more. She was gentle and forgiving, and dealt with something most women never would have. She dreamt of romance and true love, even though all who heard this told her it would never be. Her condition, as some had put it, would never allow someone to touch her, the one man that was out there who could do this did not exist and she needed to accept this. When Sailor Saturn heard this she told Serenity that it was not true and that the right man was out there and would love her. Serenity and her became fast friends and the loneliness they had both dealt with as children was slowly removing itself from both young women. But now the pain was back and the thought of never seeing her best friend again tugged at her heart and disbelief tried to settle in, but she forced it back, she had felt Serenity's life energy disappeared and tried to accept the truth.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity's birthday came to a close at midnight. The guest had been sent home long before then and everyone in the palace had received the rest of the night off. Airs and Nester were locked in the dungeon awaiting their fate and everyone else sat together in the study. The silence in the room was defining, but none seemed to notice. The queen sat in the arms of a man that none had ever seen before. He was a tall man with golden hair that was shoulder length. He held mystical blue eyes, like those of Serenity's. He had large pointy ears and his body was part man and part male deer, but as he had taken the queen into his embrace he had changed to a complete man, consoling his wife. He was a sprite of the forest. The bond between him and his wife was strong, but because they had not listened to the omens, their daughter was born with a curse. She was born as a beautiful young girl and held the power of a sprite within her. The only problem was she was not to become a sprite and no man could touch her, except her father. That was the curse, to be desirable but if a man touched her other then her father she would change to the golden creature of the forbidden forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
General Jedeite held the princess of Mars, while she cried into him. She had said she never would have touched him. When they first met she was feisty and that enticed him. She had told him no, something no woman had ever done and this brought a desire to win the woman's' heart. He looked to her and tightened his grip on her. The death of the princess was not how he wanted to win her heart, he had wanted to do it with the dancing and a night of romance. His thoughts trailed off as he felt the woman in his arms fall asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
General Nephrite held a brown haired beauty. Her crying had stopped, but she still wanted to be consoled. He held her and sighed as he thought about what had happened. He tightened his grip and realized that with the little time spent here he had fallen for the beauty in his arms and now wanted to make sure that never happened to her, he would protect her forever if he had too. But his dear prince had to suffer with the loss of the one he loved. He sighed heavily and looked into the eyes of the Princess of Jupiter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
General Zoisite held the petite form of Ami in his arms as she cried, much like the rest of the women in the room. The woman he held was never one for displaying her emotions outright, but this he could understand, she had lost a dear friend and the only thing that made it feel a little better was crying. He knew how she felt; she had just told him she had loved him when Serenity had screamed. He had yet to respond to her and knew that it would have to wait, she was so fragile and he knew if he said it too soon, she would feel that he meant it only for the fact that Serenity had died and he felt sorry for her. He would allow her all the time she needed and he would stay by her side until... no.... forever!" He brought her closer to him and kissed her head. His prince would have to allow him that much right? He looked to the doors and watched Kunzite. He held not emotions on his face, just a blank and stone cold face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
General Kunzite stood next to the door of the study that Sailor Venus had suggested they go to. He sighed as he looked out the window into the dark night and listened to the sobs of the women and the small words the men whispered. He also listened to the rain and hail that hit the window. His thoughts then drifted to Sailor Venus. She had not cried and she had not fallen into his embrace like the others had done, but he had also not thought of bringing her to him. He sighed. She was the woman he had thought her to be. She was the woman who took lead of the four young women and she thought of everyone else before herself and right now was one of those times. He wanted to hold her, he wanted her to cry on his shoulder and let the pain she felt be gone for a mere moment, but he knew that as long as anyone suffered she would be a rock and not look for comfort but give it. He knew for he was the same way, he would only allow himself to give in when all others had healed.  
  
The door opened and Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn and a man dressed in the armor from the planet Saturn walked into the room, guiding Prince Endymion in. Kunzite stood and took the arm that Sailor Saturn held and helped Sailor Venus to the empty chair that was available. As soon as he was placed in the chair Kunzite stood next to him and place his hand on the princes shoulder. Sailor Venus looked to him and then walked to the queen and stood next to her.  
  
Out of the entire group of people the only two that did not show their feelings, truly held the burden on themselves, they believed that it had been there fault and thought they would live with it for the rest for there lives. They watched each other from the opposite sides of the room knowing that this might be the very last time they would see each other, for duty called to them and they knew they had to answer it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You would not believe how hard it was to write this chapter. I've have almost cried about 15 times now. Thought out the entire chapter I have thought about this being the ending, but I still cannot tell you. Please stay tuned for the next chapter that may be a wrap up or a happy ending I can't decide, but there will be at least one more chapter. I know I will get a few people who will not like this chapter and I suggest you read it 2- 3 times, you may find things or come to understand them better. I know the flashes to different people were tough, but they were needed again. That is why you should read it more then once you may come to understand them better. Well mina this has taken a good two and a half hours with no break to write. I am shaking like no other. My arms are dead, but I knew I had to get it out. Let me know what you think and if you wish to flame do so, but I will not care. 


	14. The End? Or is it It is! But for who?

Well Mina here is the disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the stuff I used from Hercules. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Thanks to the reviewer(s): Lady Tristana Rogue, Eo*Angel, Sakura, Anonoymous, and Labella4, Cats eye, Meerca49@hotmail.com, Solus, Zilla girl, and Kirei*snow*Tenshi, Misha, and Hi, Crystal Promise, Lady dark Angel, AprilSailorMoon, Miko633, Gujugrl, Cherryblossom-crystal, Altaria Star, and Sally as of 4-21-04. Two chapters in two days how nice huh? Read and review please.  
  
Give me two reviews and I will post the final chapter.  
  
By the way folks this has only been through a grammar and spell check I will in the future go through and fix other mistakes, but if you see some I would love it if you pointed them out.  
  
Chapter name; The End? Or is it, It may well be.  
  
"Did she change?" Asked the king.  
  
"Yes, but I did not have time to check and see if she was breathing." Said Mace as he leaned against a door.  
  
"No matter, she still had time left and will recover fully. Her Hind state can only occur if she has a chance of living, but she can still possibly die." He said glancing at the doorknob every now and then.  
  
"I have to thank you for everything" Mace said.  
  
"I have done nothing that would not grant my child a life again." He said walking to the window at the far end of the room. He stopped in front of it and looked out.  
  
"Yes but without your suggestion and knowledge we never would have known that she had a slight chance to live again. The Prince of Earth..." He began until the king turned around and the glowing eyes looked at him with anger in them.  
  
"I did not save my daughter so she could die for him again!" He growled. His form slowly began to change from human to some type of animal.  
  
"Did you know that your daughters blood could kill the royal family of Earth?" He asked not even phased by the man who grew angrier by the minute.  
  
"Yes, that was one of the penalties placed on her for being born from her mother and myself, as well as forever changing into the hind, when someone of the opposite gender touched her. She was forever suppose to be untouchable to men, but there was the one man out there whom was born from a sprite as well as her and he would be able to touch her, but I never thought that it would be the prince of Earth.  
  
"Wait I was told that it was something in his blood that made him able to touch her." He understood.  
  
"Well the blood of sprite is different from a human, but what truly allows him to touch her is the fact that he was born of a sprite."  
  
"Why does he not have something against him, like the princess does?" He asked.  
  
"The sprite that bore the prince gave up her eternal life and her powers to live a short life with her husband on Earth. She was a young sprite and had only lived a few hundred years and decided that she would not help humans so she was selfish and gave up her powers so she could live happily." He said knowing the question that was coming.  
  
"Why..."  
  
"I didn't give up my powers because if I did then I would die long before my wife and that would make her life shorter then it was suppose to be and she most likely would have died before Serenity was ready to take on the duty of queen. Plus I am the only sprite who is able to use the powers that I have and they can only be passed onto another either born of a full sprite off spring or when I am killed." The doorknob turned and the form of the king returned to a full human form and his eye returned to their forest green and he turned to look out the window again. The door opened and Sailor Saturn walked in with her staff and closed the door.  
  
"She is doing well almost all wounds are healing slowly, but she may not be able to return to her human form." She spoke bowing her head. The king turned quickly toward her.  
  
"Of course she can, it takes time and she wont return until those wounds are healed." He tried to sound convincing.  
  
"I know the princess well your highness and I know unless she changes back to her human form in a few hours she will become a full sprite and we shall lose out princess as well as losing the princes sanity. I also know that you knew something like this might happen and that she would possibly become a sprite, you may have even counted on it." She accused. The king turned away. "You never truly loved the queen did you?" She asked, ignoring Mace's gestures to stop her interrogation.  
  
"I didn't at the time we conceived the child, my daughter, but as we raised her together my heart opened and I found why I wanted a daughter with this woman." He bowed his head and then looked Sailor Saturn in the eyes. "I never wanted my daughter to go through the transformation to become a sprite, but yes I knew that one day it may happen, but I did not know for sure, I am not able to read the future, I can only protect the forest and the animals of the moon and Earth. I do love the queen! Why else would I have shown up here?" He nearly yelled trying to get his point across.  
  
"You are only here to guide her through the process of becoming a sprite, but I will never let that happen, she is far too important to us to lose her to a race that does not need any females. Your females always end up giving half of their lives up to make the man who loves them happy, they do not do it for themselves, they do it to make that man that would give every thing up for them! You cannot take the most important thing in many people's lives away so your race may thrive! SILENT WALL!" A wall appeared around the king.  
  
"Now Mace! Return him to his world so we can live in peace." She called holding her staff tightly to the ground and using her strength. Mace stood in awe at her power. "Hurry... Mace, I can't hold him forever!" She yelled still concentrating on her wall. Mace stepped forward and pulled out his sword. He quickly threw it at the attack and the room erupted into a bright flash of light that made the tow close their eyes. When they opened them the king still stood there. Saturn, weaken, used her staff to hold herself up.  
  
"Did you think that you would be able to force me out of this plane?" He questioned  
  
"Yes! Just wait! I know for a fact you think you have won, but you also cannot move from the spot you are in." Mace spoke smiling.  
  
"You are a cocky one!" He yelled as he tried to move, but each time he failed.  
  
"My power rivals that of anyone, but the Moon! I have the ability to transfer you from here to anywhere, even to the world of Tarterus." He said as he called his sword, that had disappeared, to his hand. He held it with both hands above he head and slammed it into the floor, it again disappeared. He quickly ran from that spot and held Sailor Saturn as the ground began to rumble and split. "I was nice, however and you shall return to the plane that you came from, but if you ever return here again this will happen over and over and you will eventually be transferred to Tartarus, but I shall not tell you when. Enjoy and may the queen never remember you!" He said as the crack spread open and the king fell into it. Slowly the crack came back together and made it appear as if it never happened. Sailor Saturn pulled from her lovers grasp and leaned on her staff again refusing to accept help when she could still stand.  
  
"We have to hurry the princess only has a few hours to return to her human form." She said as she picked herself up, made her staff disappear and walked to the door, almost falling twice.  
  
"Sailor Saturn!" She turned to him as she gripped the doorknob. "Please allow me to help you!" She began to protest but he cut her off. "You are a very strong warrior, but with as many hours of using your energy to help the princess to recover and then using one of the few attacks you mastered, you are not up you the level you should be and you cannot protect the princess and the queen for much longer." He spoke honestly. She looked at him and sighed.  
  
"My love you do not understand the way of the senshi, we fight until the end protecting the people whom mean the most and whom we have grown to love. I shall fight until the bitter end. "She turned toward the door. "I will fight until I can't move, until I fall into a deep sleep, or, if it comes down to this, until I die." She spoke turning to him with renewed strength radiating through her. "I truly love you, but until the day I am no longer required here on the Moon, my main duty is to protect my queen, my happiness comes last and may never come at all, now if you'll excuse me I must return to the princess's side, for she has healed completely." She bowed to him and quickly exited the room closing the door behind her and not looking back. Mace gapped at the door in surprise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She awoke from her deep sleep with pain all over her body. She tried to sit up but something was not right. She had four legs and two hands as well as golden skin and blue eyes. She then realized that she was the hind and closed her eyes. She concentrated on becoming human, but after a few minutes of nothing happening she became worried. As she was about to panic Sailor Saturn entered the room. Serenity felt the wave of exhaustion that came from her and she frowned, forgetting about her dilemma.  
  
"Sailor Saturn? You're worn out why are you not resting?" Serenity asked slowly changing back to a human and not realizing it. Serenity moved to the edge of the bed and stood up and ran to Sailor Saturn as she fell into the vanity chair, her staff fell from her hand and disappeared. Sailor Saturn smiled and looked at Serenity.  
  
"I knew that you'd return to your human form!" Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"I command that you rest Sailor Saturn. You can take as much time as you need, you and Mace." Serenity said falling to her knees and looking at her friend worried. "You can even go home! You can live the rest of your life as the princess you are." She suggested. Sailor Saturn smiled.  
  
"You have never commanded me to do anything!" She piped in. Serenity smiled.  
  
"There was never a need, but I will not allow you to think that your duty must come before your happiness. The rest of the scouts can protect me." She suggested standing up.  
  
"But..." She began to speak. Serenity turned away from her and began walking to the door.  
  
"True they can never protect me the way you have! You have been my closest friend since you began to train as a guardian and I thank you. I will also allow you to do what you wish and not think your duty is more important, for you have lived your life protecting my mother and myself and for that you are welcome to return to your home and live peacefully." She held her head high and her voice firm as she spoke. She smiled as the tears began to fall and turned to face her best friend.  
  
"I'm sorry that I will never see you again!" She curtsied gracefully and quickly fled the room leaving a bewildered scout sitting in the chair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity walked down the hallway and began to cry fiercely. After a small length of the hall way she crashed into something hard and began to fall only to be stopped by warm and familiar arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Spoke a depressed male voice. The arms steadied her and were then removed from around her. She heard the feet of the man who had rescued her walk away heavily. She looked down the hallway and watched his back only registering that he had black hair. As she resumed her walking she realized that he had not changed her into the hind. She turned around gathered her petticoats and began to run after him. She caught up with him within five minutes and called his name that only close people knew.  
  
"Endymion!" She called. He kept walking not appearing to hear her. "Endymion!" She called a little louder as she let her petticoats fall into place around her legs. HE stopped, shook his head and began to walk away again. "Endymion! Endymion!" She called again walking after him. He stopped again and as he was about to shake his head she called out to his again, "Endymion, Please look at me!" She stopped as he began to turn around. When he turned around he gasped. She smiled and gracefully walked to him and stopped a few feet in front of him. He stared at her as if he saw a ghost. He slowly reached out to touch her face when she stepped on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers and placed her lips against his. She began to kiss him and as she began to pull away his arms encircled her waist and she was pulled gently into his strong form and he pressed his lips to hers once again leading the kiss. She smiled inwardly and drew his head closer to her. He happily obliged.  
  
"Please Serenity, Should you not be in a room? Away from prying eyes?" Came a rather deep female voice. Endymion pulled his lips away and held her tighter. He glared at the figure that stood behind her. Serenity hid her face in his chest, hiding the deep blush that stained her cheeks.  
  
"Get the hell away from our princess!" Came the deep voice again. "You were the cause of her death once, how can you stand there and hold her knowing that you were the cause." The voice became harsh and unforgiving. Serenity turned her head and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"How dare you! You have no right to accuse him of killing me!" She pulled from his warm and protecting grasp, missing the feeling, to come face to face with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "He did not kill me it was because of the curse. That is what killed me, not the one I love!" She held her self-firm and her head high. "You are both confined to your quarters until the evening dinner. Leave my sight!" She spoke, disgusted at her friends.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I trust Endymion with my life, Now Go!" She commanded with confident eyes. They quickly and quietly walked past them, glaring at the prince. As soon as they were down the hall Serenity turned back to Endymion, her eyes holding the softness they originally held. Endymion stood with his back straight and mournful eyes.  
  
"But I was..." She placed a finger on his lips stepping closer to him.  
  
"Never think that you were the cause, it was myself and the curse that was placed on me. Endymion if anything you made everything so much easier for me. You granted me the one thing I so desperately wanted." She said smiling as he kissed her finger and wrapped his arms around her once again.  
  
"What is that?" He asked her holding her close to him.  
  
"Serenity?" Called a rather weak Sailor Saturn. Serenity turned to her and Endymion's eyes followed her.  
  
"Sailor Saturn?" Serenity reluctantly pulled from Endymion's grasp and ran to her friend, as she appeared to lose her footing. She clutched onto her friends form desperately trying to hold her up. "Hotaru?" Serenity called as she slowly slid to the floor holding the scout. Endymion rushed to her side, but the scout was pulled from the princess's grasp by stronger arms. Serenity's gaze moved up to look at the figure they belonged to. Endymion reached under Serenity and picked her up holding her in his arms, then gently setting her on her feet, but holding her waist to him. They both looked at Mace as he held his love.  
  
"She is far too weak." He spoke aloud.  
  
"Yes! She will be for a long time." Serenity spoke shuddering from her thought. All eyes fell onto her as she contemplated on telling them something she knew.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Mace. Serenity's sad eyes met his and he gasped, feeling the worst had come to pass.  
  
"She shall do one thing in this world, destroying it and bringing life to a new world, how long I do not know, but until the day she is needed she will be returned home, placed in a confined area, all who know of her will have their minds erased and never know she existed in this form, she will become the messiah and bring upon the destructions of planets and bring back life on a new world. She will never be allowed to have friends and she will stay inactive until the day she is needed." She announced on the verge of crying. She turned quickly and buried her head into Endymion's chest and let her tears flow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But..." Mace began but halted when Endymion's eyes fell on him with a look of sadness. Mace shook his head in understanding. Bowed to the royalty and carefully took the woman he held to her room.  
  
The questions would come all too soon and he was afraid of what was to come. The princess of the Moon was alive and well, but his princess was now to die what was he to do? He had finally been able to see her and show his feelings and now she would disappear from his life? Why was this placed on her? Why?" His voiced screamed as he walked.  
  
The time would come when things would be explained, but for now everything was well with princess and her beloved prince. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that the princess took this harder then he appeared to. How did she know? She had been dead had she not? More question and yet these answers may never be revealed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well Mina as I promised it is over, If I get at least two more reviews for this story I will put the last chapter up. I don't normally ask for things but I wish to achieve my goal and I ask your help, please help me to get over forty reviews. I will be sending out e-mails to all that have left them and all that have them on their pages. I fear that I may not get them and I wish to post the last chapter once I have it written. I am sorry that part of the ending was not happy, but I write as things come to me and I did intend to try and use my thought on how she may have become the deliver of death in the anime, you never know. I have not forgotten about my other story but I decided I needed to finish one and then finish the other. 


	15. Finale

Sailor Moon and Hercules do not belong to me.  
  
Lady Tristana Rogue, EoAngel, Sakura, Anonoymous, and Labella4, Cats eye, Meerca49hotmail.com, Solus, Zilla girl, and KireisnowTenshi, Misha, and Hi, Crystal Promise, Lady dark Angel, AprilSailorMoon, Miko633, Gujugrl, Cherryblossom-crystal, Altaria Star, and Sally as of 6-05-04  
  
---------  
  
She stood in her room of the palace staring at a door. Her time had come, she sensed it, she knew what was to come and how it would affect everyone, but she had done what was needed. The princess had found out most likely from some thing she recalled when she had died and whether she knew or not, that hurt her. The princess was not supposed to find out. It will be hard for her to accept it, well at least until the memories of her friends are blocked of my existence. She will be happy, she has her prince. She thought.  
  
Her thoughts ended as arms encircled her waist and a kiss was placed on her cheek. Sailor Saturn dressed in her attire of her planet, looked over her shoulder at the one she had grown to love. He smiled a half smile. His thoughts were not on her completely, well at least not on the present, but on the future. She smiled at him pretending she did not know what he was thinking.  
  
"You know I will not allow you to leave, I will fight for you to stay!" He said knowing her all too well.  
  
"I know and that is what I feared." She said looking back to the empty door with a frown gracing her lips. "That is why no one, but the queen and Sailor Uranus knew, for good-byes are too hard especially ones where the person will never know of their past or the people they knew so well."  
  
"You should have told me! I would have gladly spent everyday with you!" He said tightening his hold on her and nuzzling her.  
  
"You are getting very clingy!" She warned.  
  
"Can you blame me? You are leaving in a few hours are you not?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"No! In a few moments, as soon as I speak with the queen. My sentence was moved up sooner due to the fact that you all found out about it." She said moving her hand to encircle the doorknob. "Let me go, I have many good-byes to say!" She said.  
  
"No!" Was his firm reply. "I'm never letting you go." He said placing his face in her hair. She sighed, released the doorknob and rested against him.  
  
"You know if I had the choice I would stay here forever, but that is not possible. It never was and I knew it, but I had to live a full life, even if I was going to lose you!" she said, forcing her tears back.  
  
"Did you ever think how it was going to affect anyone else?" He asked holding on to her as if she were the only thing between him and death.  
  
"I thought about that every time I closed my eyes, every time I went to sleep, and every moment I was with any of you." She said honestly. "I can do nothing, but you will all be happy to know that you will have all your memories erased and you will move on with your lives as if I was never in it." She said as tears fell down her checks. She began to shake and quickly pulled from her lovers grasp. She turned the doorknob and ran out the door closing it behind her. There Mace stood looking at the door, unable to move.  
  
She ran down the hall crying and shaking as she thought about what she said. The tears would not stop. As she rounded a corner of the palace, she stopped dead.  
  
----------------  
  
He had come baring her a gift. He had it hidden in her room and was waiting for her arrival. He sat in a chair awaiting her and slowly fell asleep. A few hours later he woke up and saw her standing in front of the door. He had gone to her and spoke to her trying to comfort her, but nothing worked and soon he found himself alone staring at the door she had just walked out of confused.  
  
Why was he going to forget her and live a life not knowing her? He couldn't do that he loved her too much, even if his memory was erased he was sure that he would remember her, she was the only thing that kept him a warrior, the only thing in his life that kept him alive. He had fought many battles, almost to the point of death, but every time he thought of her he gained strength and managed to pull through to a full recovery.  
  
He flung the door open almost breaking the hinges on the door. He briskly walked out into the hallway and ran after her, she was 'leaving as soon as she spoke to the queen.' He recalled her saying this. He knew where the queen was; she was in the ballroom helping the princess with the plans for the farewell ball. The ball was supposed to be a surprise and keep her occupied. He had also purchased a dress for her and was suppose to give it to her before he escorted her to the ball.  
  
His pace quickened from a fast walk to a dead run, but as he saw her standing in the middle of the hallway staring he knew it was too late she had seen everything. He stopped running and came up next to her and placed his arm around her. She looked to him with surprise written on her face.  
  
"Come with me back to your room, we must talk some before you proceed down this hall any further." He said sighing with relief as he saw the ballroom doors closed. She stared at him and shook her head yes and he led her back to her room.  
  
As the door closed behind her she voiced her thoughts to him.  
  
"Why were the ballroom doors closed?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe peace conferences are being held there. Earth did bring a lot of people with them. He watched her as she shook her head no and moved to the bed and sat down with her head in her hands.  
  
"Sailor Saturn!" He called. She looked up with sorrow filled eyes. He gasped.  
  
"You only came back with me to erase my memory didn't you?" He asked.  
  
She looked down avoiding his gaze and spoke softly, "It hit me in the middle of the hallway that I had left you with your memories and I couldn't..." She stopped as he pulled her from her position into his arms and held her close to him.  
  
"I would rather die a thousand times, knowing that you lived then to have my memories of you erased. You are the only thing in this life I live for, with out you I wouldn't be alive." He confessed as she gasped in shock. "I have almost died many times fighting for Saturn. But every time I almost gave in I reminded myself that I had someone I truly loved and needed to live for. Hotaru, please don't take my memories away. I would rather live with the memory of you and you not be here then continue living, knowing that the next battle I fight in will be my last. You make life worth living and I have always wanted to live it with you and no one else." He said hugging her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and clutched onto him for dear life and let her tears go as she slowly erased his memories of her.  
  
-------------  
  
"I am so sorry that I will not be able to grant that wish. I am forbidden to allow anyone to be left with a memory of myself." She regretfully said as the last memory he held of her was erased. He fell into a sleep and she helped him to lie on the bed. She covered him with blankets and kissed his lips one last time, not waking him.  
  
"Good-bye my love! May the stars guide you to the women meant for you!" She spoke lifting herself to her feet. She looked at him one last time and as she took her eyes away a box on the floor at her feet caught her eye. A note on it read to my beloved Hotaru.  
  
She bent down and took the box in her fingers and touched the ribbon that surrounded it. She slowly pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. She gasped as she saw the dress, it was a deep velvet violet. It was a fashion and color only found on the planet Saturn. She pulled the dress from the box and set the box on the bed. She held the dress against her and found that it fell to her feet and that in the right light you could see the symbol of Saturn shine in silver, all over the trails of the gown. The bodice held a v-neck style with black and shiny silver beads that made a beautiful floral pattern around the bodice. She held the dress to her and looked at Mace and smiled.  
  
"He was planning on giving you that dress, so you'd have something to wear tonight!" Spoke a female voice behind her. She turned around quickly and found Sailor Uranus dressed in a black tuxedo leaning against a closed door.  
  
"Whatever for?" Questioned Sailor Saturn.  
  
"The Prince of Earth and our very own Princess wanted to give you a farewell ball, so that you'd always remember them and Mace was supposed to be your escort." Spoke the taller scout. Saturn looked to Mace and sighed.  
  
"It is too late for that now, his memories of myself have been erased and cannot be recovered." She spoke sadden.  
  
"But you are wrong my dear friend." Sailor Uranus said. Saturn looked to her with hope-filled eyes.  
  
"The queen holds the power to restore his memories for a few hours. He can still go to the ball with you, but he will only have his memories of you until midnight, then he will be as he is now, recovering from them being erased. Shall the queen use her powers to grant that one wish?" Asked Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Please, I would love to have his dance with me one last time." Sailor Saturn begged. Sailor Uranus left and returned with the queen a few moments later.  
  
-------  
  
She stood on a latter putting up some decorations for the ball. She moved to the tips of her toes and one of her heeled feet slipped from the latter and she prepared for lots of pain, but only found that arms held her secularly on the latter. She opened her eyes and stared into those of her prince. She smiled and blushed a deep red. She lowered her head and tried to hide it from him. He used one of his fingers and brought her face back to looking at him, she blushed a deep crimson once again, but couldn't hide because he held her face up.  
  
"You must be careful love, I will not allow you to hurt yourself." He said. He slowly moved his head and met lips with hers. A few people looked on as the decorations were forgotten between the two.  
  
--------  
  
The queen watched the scene that unfolded before and she smiled. Her daughter was one of the lucky few that found a man who would devote all the time he could spare to her and making her happy. He would never leave her if he could help it and he would love her every moment of everyday. The queen smiled at the two and moved out in to the hallway as Sailor Uranus came and spoke to her about Saturn. She looked to her daughter and her prince lost to the world and couldn't help but smile once again as she closed the doors and followed Sailor Uranus. She would allow the one couple one last night of happiness.  
  
------------  
  
Sailor Venus watched her princess and soon to be prince. Happiness had found her beloved princess and she was happy. She stepped out side on the balcony and looked up into the sky as she watched the sun shine down brightly. She also watched as the shuttles from Earth appeared in the sky. Too many people to transport and the old fashion way had to be used. She sighed and jumped as hands covered her eyes. She giggled and inhaled a male scent that she had fallen in love with.  
  
"Guess who!" A deep male voice said in her ear causing her spine to tingle.  
  
"I don' know... Kunzite... Possibly or maybe Caylib." She said hoping for what would come next. He turned her around and looked into her eyes with rage in his. She smiled and reached a hand up to his face. As it made contact with his face the rage dissipated and his eyes held worry.  
  
"I am sorry I could not help it, I wished to see you jealous, there is no Caylib, only you Kunzite." She said as she placed each of her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers for a reassuring kiss. He held her tightly as she did with him. They broke apart not even gasping fro breath.  
  
"The negotiating parties are arriving. Are you ready?" Asked Kunzite.  
  
"Of course, this treaty will work and the princess will be happy with her prince!" Spoke Sailor Venus as they looked to see the last shuttle land on the surface of the moon. They kissed once more, broke out of each other's hold and walked back into the ballroom, heading for the conference room. They and the queen would be the ones representing the moon, everyone else was either not qualified or the queen wished them not to be there. She had faith in the two leaders of the guard that protected her daughter and the man that loved her.  
  
---------  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Nephrite fought in the battle area of the moon with many on lookers. With a kick to the abdomen, Nephrite was sent out of the circle. He stayed on his feet huffing and puffing and looking at the women who had just defeated him. He smiled and jumped back into the circle and kissed the women lightly on the lips. The prepared himself for another battle with his beloved.  
  
"Stop letting me win!" She growled after he kissed her. "I want you to truly fight me, no holding back."  
  
"You say that every time, but I know you are the one holding back!" He contested.  
  
"Ha!" She laughed, "Only in your dreams, I fight to win and holding back would be cheating!" She answered honestly.  
  
"One more battle before the ball? I promise to fight you, not holding back!" He challenged.  
  
"I accept. Let the best man win!" She said.  
  
"I will!" He said smiling.  
  
"I was using man as a common term!" She said.  
  
"I know!" He said as he charged her and began the battle. No weapons, no special abilities, or anything other then strength were used in this fight. They were prepared for the worst and willing to do what they would have to for the moon and their prince and princess. They practiced to be ready just in case the peace treaties went badly, they would fight to keep their prince and princess together as well as keeping themselves together.  
  
--------  
  
"Ah Ami there you are!" Spoke the voice of Zoisite as he walked through the many shelves of books. She looked up from her position at the table in the secluded area of the library. "I have been looking for you all morning. He said kissing her on the cheek and taking a seat next to her. Even though they were the only two in the library she blushed from the kiss, but said nothing.  
  
"I have been researching on the past peace conferences with the Earth and the other planets. I want to see this peace treaty happen."  
  
"As well as I. How much more do you have to research?" He asked. Ami pointed to six stacks of books behind her. I have about thirty-six more books to read through. He stood from his seat and moved three stacks closer to him.  
  
"With both of us we should be able to help the queen with the information we gather."  
  
"You don't hav...." She began to protest.  
  
"I must help, how else can I be near you? You and I are the only two who will do this and plus I want to help the woman I love." He said giving her a kiss on the lips. When he pulled away her whole face was crimson. "You're cute when you blush!" He said watching, as her face seemed to get a deeper shade, if possible. He then sat down and got to reading. They would be a great strategic team. They had about four hours before peace talk and they would need two to read and one and a half to come up with a plan of action.  
  
-------  
  
"Jadeite! You idiot, that vase was irreplaceable!" Screamed the Martian princess.  
  
"Well it was pretty ugly!" He voiced his opinion.  
  
"I'm glad you think the vase I made as a child was ugly." She said glaring at him and fuming. He face drained of color as he chuckled nervously and chased after Rei as she stomped out into the gardens. With all the decorations and a new vase everything was finished as Jadeite made it up to Rei. He would probably always do something to make her mad, but he knew that he had broken her down and she loved him. He accepted her for who she was not to mention that she was needed to guard the prince and princess, and she would do that with him by her side.  
  
The fight for peace would rage on for many years at most but with the scouts and generals and the love the prince and princess held for each other, it would have to be over come.  
  
-------  
  
Well folks here it is the last chapter to the Golden Hind. Sorry it took so long, I was a senior and well I graduated two days ago so I am sorry. I will now be working on the deamon and angel if anyone is interested still hopefully I will update as soon as possible but there will be two weeks that I will be in Italy so It may be next month before it happens I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. After my other story I think I will revise this story. Thanks again. Let me know what you think.  
  



	16. Goodbye Saturn

Hey Minna here is the final instalment I hope it fits the mood of the paper and please enjoy. This has not been reread I wanted to post it as soon as possible so I quickly loaded it. Hope you enjoy it. sorry it will not let me put breaks in between the speaking so if you get confused I am sorry.

* * *

She walked slowly down the corridor, toward the throne room. The queen had requested her presence. She slowly made her way to the throne room knowing what was going to happen. She was going to be sent back to her planet and placed in her eternal sleep, where she would be forever she hoped.

She had accepted her destiny when she was told about it. She never thought it would actually happen, for when she had first heard about it she had been a very weak child and could barely stand. But slowly, as she grew stronger, she came to realize that like her ancestor before her, she would become the soldier of destruction. Unlike her ancestor she would forever be the one to destroy worlds. She could not allow anyone else to have give up their life and leave the ones they love.

Tears fell from her eyes as she realized that this would be the last time she would see Endymion, the scouts, the Queen, her friends from Saturn, Serenity and most of all the man she had fallen in love with, Mace. The two most important people in her life, she would never see again. She began to cry harder and had to cover her sobs with her hand, so no one could hear her. She stopped in the middle of the corridor and braced herself against the wall and slowly slid down, letting her emotions over take her one last time. She placed her head in her knees and let all her doubts and hopes out.

That is where Serenity found her moments later. Serenity fell to her knees and placed her arms around her friend, but was shoved away. Serenity looked at Sailor Saturn sadly and placed a comforting hand on her head.

"Sailor Saturn, please allow me to help!" Serenity begged, hating to see her best and most loyal friend hurting so badly. Saturn looked up with bloodshot eyes and a tear covered face. Serenity's heart broke at the look Sailor Saturn gave her. The look was of hopelessness and that frightened her the most. In the time Serenity had known Sailor Saturn, she had always been hopeful and accepting to anything. She never let anything get her down, let alone let tears come from her eyes. She was the strongest person in the world and the one that she wished she could be like.

"You cannot help me Serenity, my destiny was not to protect you, but to become a soldier of destruction and be alone for the rest of my life." She finally said.

"Sailor Saturn, if I could I would destroy that stupid punishment, but alas it is written in the laws of our world. I can not destroy it any more then I can destroy the thing that sustains my life. My mother would take it away if she could, but alas she cannot, the person who created this punishment placed it into the crystal itself. The crystal is what shall deliver your punishment. "Serenity spoke on the verge of crying.

"I know this Serenity and I do not blame you or your mother for what is to be done to me, in truth it was my family's fault for allowing that evil man to rule so long ago. I will accept my punishment and remember you the way you were and how nice you were to me." She embraced Serenity and let her cry.

"Hotaru, I do not want you to leave, I need you!" She cried.

Sailor Saturn smiled and let one last tear roll down her cheek, and then she kissed Serenity's head and pushed her away. Serenity stared at her in shock as she stood up and held out her hand. Serenity took it and Sailor Saturn pulled her up.

"Remember Serenity, you have someone stronger then me by your side that needs you more than I do! Let him protect you in ways I can no longer! He will guard you well, for he truly loves you. Speak of that man!" Sailor Saturn said trying to get the princess to forget about her departure for a little while.

Serenity turned around and saw Endymion walking with a princess from out of the solar system. He looked dreadfully board. Serenity giggled and looked at Sailor Saturn with pleading eyes.

"Go rescue him; I would like to spend some time with Mace after my audience with the queen. This will be the last day I have to spend with him, for he leaves for Saturn tomorrow morning. We will spend all day tomorrow together, okay?" She asked putting her needs away for her princess.

"Thank you Saturn, but please if you need me tell me, he can live without me for a few hours, and you are the person who needs me! Do you wish for me to come with you to the throne room?" She asked remembering that her friend needed her more then her betrothed did right now.

"No, thank you. She requested that I come alone, so we may talk." She said smiling, remembering that her princess would be herself. "See you later Serenity, at dinner?" She asked.

"Yes, you shall sit next to me and mother." She said still unsure on whether to leave her closes girlfriend alone.

"Very well, I must go I am already quite late, thank you Serenity, you helped me quite a bit." She said as she turned around and began walking toward the throne room once again.

Serenity watched her a little bit and then returned her gaze to Endymion, he was laughing. Serenity smiled at him, knowing that it was a forced laugh and not one that was true. She had heard his true laughter and could tell it from his others. She walked toward him and the princess. The princess noticed her first and curtsied, almost falling over. Serenity wondered how women found it so hard to do when it came easily to her. She shrugged the thought away and waited as Endymion's gaze fell on her. In an instant his eyes held happiness, whether it was for her personally or for the fact she was saving him from her.

"Do not be rude, Prince Endymion, bow to the princess of the Moon, she said sounding like a high pitched squeal.

Endymion smiled at Serenity, but took her hand and bowed as she curtsied. They rose together and he swept her into his embrace.

"My sweet Serenity, where have you been all morning? I did not get my morning kiss." He said forgetting about the princess that stood next to him.

"I had an audience with my mother and then I had some training to do, although I tried to find you." She confessed.

"Yes, the generals kept me busy in the gardens for sometime this morning. I suppose that we both had affairs that needed to be done; well shall we spend the rest of the day together?" He asked.

"That would be truly wonderful!" She said glancing at the princess. The princess glared at her openly and she decided to add, "Love!" This sent the princess over the top and she stomped her foot angrily. "But you do happen to be with this young lady!" She said remembering to acknowledge the princess.

Endymion looked over and sighed as he released his love.

"Join us then!" He begged.

"I would love to, but I am meeting with one of the knights of the guard!" She said.

"Well let us follow you then, I'm sure Princess Ka would like to meet some of the royal guard." He turned to Princess Ka with hope in his eyes, "Would you like to meet some of the royal guard?" He asked almost sounding like he was begging.

"I would love to!!" She said smiling brightly. Endymion almost jumped for joy when he heard this, but all he did was pulled Serenity to him. He bent his head down and gave her a kiss.

"I did not get one from you this morning he said reminding her. Serenity smiled and kissed him once again, holding onto it a little longer. They broke apart and began walking toward the guard station.

Sailor Saturn made her staff appear in her right hand just before she opened the throne room doors.

She walked into the room and saw that the queen was not seated in her throne, but standing near the window that looked out into the rose garden.

"Your Majesty!" Sailor Saturn called bowing to her. As she stood she spoke, "You wished to see me?" The queen turned from the window and smiled sadly at her.

"Yes, it is about the punishment." She began.

"What about it?" Asked Sailor Saturn.

"Tomorrow night at midnight you will be placed into your sleep in the rose garden maze. I will be your only witness!" She said with despair in her voice.

"Yes, your majesty I knew that." She said.

"But there is one thing you do not know. You must pick someone to go into sleep with you." She spoke sitting in her throne.

Saturn looked at her shocked and horrified.

"I must condemn someone to the same fate at me?" She asked raising her voice, without realizing it.

"Yes I am afraid so. I was looking into the punishment and it is stated that the warrior who goes into sleep must have someone placed as her guardian, incase there is an attempt in the future to wake you before it is time." The queen spoke with sorrow evident on her normally beautifully happy face.

"How can you ask me to do that? It is hard enough that my life will be erased from all those I love and know me very well. How can I ask someone to give up their life and guard me so I may live to fulfill my destiny?" She asked on the verge of crying again. She held back the tears that she so wanted to let go.

"I have no choice Sailor Saturn; it is part of the curse that was placed on your family three thousand years ago. I am sorry that you were the only girl that was born into the royal family and that you have to give up the life you loved, but it is not my choice. If I choose to fight this the crystal would locate you its self and place you in your eternal sleep along with the man that is closest in range to you. I have given you the choice, but if I must I will pick someone for you! The queen spoke, not daring to look Sailor Saturn in the eyes.

"How long do I have?" She sighed.

"You have until nine pm tomorrow night. At ten all who know you will forget you, but a selected few and the man you have chosen to protect you. At midnight you and your guardian will meet me at the entrance to the maze, we will then proceed to a certain spot and place you and him in your eternal sleep, and from there you will be instantly transferred to the middle of the planet of Saturn where you will sleep until you are needed. The queen finished standing from her throne. She then walked back to the window and looked out.

"Oh look Serenity managed to pawn off Princess Ka on one of the guards." She said out loud.

"That's Serenity for you; she was always able to help someone, while still helping out the pest." Sailor Saturn said.

"May I take my leave? I wish to spend as much of my day as I can with Mace, he leaves tomorrow morning." She said.

"Yes, but before you do, I would like to say that if you asked Mace, I sure he would gladly guard you. He loves you and would gladly stay by your side...." She stopped as she heard the throne room door close with a thunk.

Queen Serenity turned to the door and spoke aloud to no one, "I am sorry that you were the chosen one, we will certainly miss you, for you are the strongest and most loyal of all warriors, not to mention you have done a fabulous job in putting away your feelings and making sure she was always happy. Someday may the spell be broken and you be allowed to live with a family who loves you." The queen said collapsing in her throne. She placed her arms on one of the arm rest and began to cry.

Sailor Saturn ran out of the throne room before the queen had a chance to finish what she was saying. How could the queen expect her to pick someone to take on her curse? The curse was meant only for her and for no one else that was the way it was suppose to be. She sighed and began walking down the hallway. After a few feet she heard the throne room door open. She turned around and saw Mace coming out of the throne room. He walked up to her and smiled.

"Sailor Saturn, I will happily go into sleep with you." He said. He moved to hug her but she pushed him away and turned around.

"I can not allow you to take on my burden, it just would not be right." She said.

"But this is not just your decision; I will happily go into sleep with you if it means that I can always be near you." HE said as he placed his arms around you. "It will be too hard to live without you and if this means that I can protect you while you sleep that is even better." He said hugging her close. "Please let me be with you!" He said.

Sailor Saturn sighed and relaxed into his arms.

"But this is my burden and no one should have to..."

"Hotaru, I would gladly fight to the death alongside of you, if it meant that I would be with you. You have no idea how I felt when I found out that you were going to become the Sailor scout of Destruction. I was devastated that I would never be able to see you again." He said. I was told from day one that one day you would leave. I have been guarding you since I first became a royal knight, I would not let anyone else guard you after I met you and saw that any enemies you faced would need someone strong and no one else would have the strength needed to help you win. The main reason was no one wanted to fight alongside a women, they thought that protecting her was much better, but any way I would not allow anyone to take my place after I met you. You were too perfect and I found myself jealous every time another prince came to visit you, uhhhhh.

"Mace just shut up and hold me!" She said laughing at his babbling.

"Yes my queen!" He said as he held her tightly to him.

The night was dark and omniscient, a heavy cloud of uneasiness hung in the air as two lone figures walked out of the palace. The time was 10:00 pm. The time had finally come for the two who belonged to Saturn to be joined in a peaceful sleep, hopefully for all eternity.

They met the queen at the garden hedges gate and Sailor Saturn hugged Queen Selenity.

"I will miss you and every one of my friends." She said holding back the tears she had been crying for the last hour.

"I am sorry that I will be the only one to remember you, you have been erased from everyone's memories and I am truly sorry." The queen said.

"I have someone who will always remember me, sleeping beside me, I think I will be okay for now. "

They began walking through the maze of the hedges and came to a small area with a white marble stone lying in the middle of the enclosed area. The stone patch could fit two people laying down on it.

"Please make your way to the platform and lie down. Make sure your holding hands." Queen Selenity said.

"Why?"

"Well do you two want to be connected while you are sleeping or do you wish not to be?" She asked receiving a blushed smile from Sailor Saturn.

"Sorry, thank-you" She said.

"Saturn, I have to thank you for all you have done. You trained the young women who will guard Serenity for life, you helped me explain to Sailor Uranus why Endymion was a nice fellow and most of all without you the peace treaty never would have went through. Thank you and may this stupid curse be lifted from you one day. She said hugging the girl one last time before she stepped onto the platform.

Mace and Sailor Saturn laid down on the marble and closed their eyes.

Selenity frowned as she made the Emperium Silver Crystal appear from nowhere. The round little objected glowed brightly as she held it up into the air. The small crystal slowly floated to above the two that lay on the marble and slowly began to move in circles around it, letting a silver sheet of light surround the marble. The crystal began to spin faster and faster, causing the light to keep getting brighter. As the Crystal began to slow down the film slowly disappeared and the crystal glided back to Queen Selenity's hand. She clutched it in one hand and let tears fall from her eyes. She slowly shank to her knees and collapsed completely in the grass and cried.

The spot in which the two lovers lay was no longer marble, but beautiful green grass and yellow roses. There was no evidence of the thing that took life away from two young people who deserved it just as much as everyone else.

The two were sent into the other realm where they were to sleep until Sailor Saturn was attacked by someone other then a scout or until the day she would have to come out and destroy the world they lived in. How many times would the couple be awoken? For now none and hopefully it would forever stay that way.

Well folks that's the end of this story. The peace treaty passed, Sailor Saturn and Mace are together forever and hopefully will never be awakened, but I'm thinking of doing a squeal to it, but it would be way in the future and by this time Serenity and Endymion would have been born again. I'm not sure yet. Well thank you all for reading and sorry it took to crappy chapters till I go the right one. By the way if you don't like the ending I don't care I wrote the fic not you so lay off, and deal with it. This fic went the way I wanted it to go and not your way.


End file.
